


Scholarship Kid

by goneofftodream



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goneofftodream/pseuds/goneofftodream
Summary: Tobin transfers to the to an elite private school to play soccer in hopes of getting a scholarship for college. She meets Christen through unfortunate circumstances. She discovers that there is more to Christen than meets the eyes. Will the two be able to find love?This is a slow evolving love story.





	1. New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to develop very slow at first. I've only written the three chapters and Christen appears only a few times. Mainly focuses on Tobin and Alex for a little before switching gears. Hope you like!

“Tobin!” She heard her mother shout from the bottom of the stairs. “I’ve ironed your uniform for tomorrow!” Tobin made her way downstairs and found her new school uniform hanging in the kitchen. 

“Mom, I really don’t want to go to this new school. Why can’t I stay in public school with the rest of my friends?”

“Honey, this is a great opportunity for you. It’s not every day that you get a full ride athletic scholarship to attend the top private school in the state with a regionally ranked soccer team that so many colleges scout.” 

“I know…it’s just all my friends…and everyone who goes there is rich and you know that rich people aren’t nice to people like us.”

“Tobin…I’ve raised you to be a caring, loving human being. You’re pure hearted. I know it might seem scary transitioning, but it’s only a year until you graduate, and I’m sure that Alex and Alli will still being your friends.” 

Tobin sighed. Her mother was right. This was her best opportunity if she wanted to play soccer at the collegiate level. Sure, her old high school was decent, she had friends there, but the athletic department would not get her to where she wanted to be and she couldn’t afford college without a hefty scholarship. During her fall season of her junior year, she was approached by Portland Academy with a full ride scholarship to play soccer with them starting in the fall of her senior year. She hesitated, but her mother and her friends both insisted that this would be the best opportunity for her. So, here she was about to attend the richest private school in Oregon. 

Tobin wouldn’t consider her family to be rich; they were able to make ends meet. Her older sister, Perry, was a successful banker and would send checks every month to help them. Katie, Tobin’s other sister, was a journalist for her local newspaper. She’d check in every once in a while, but being a struggling writer also kept her on a tight budget. Tobin’s younger brother, Jeff, worked as a waiter at a local restaurant and Tobin had been working at the local movie theater with Alex and Allie to help her family out and to start saving for college.

Tobin heard her phone vibrating on the kitchen table. 

Alex - hey al and I are going to play some pick up, you in? I can swing by a pick you up!

“Hey mom, can I go play soccer with Alex and Harry?” 

“Sure sweetheart, but be home before 10pm. Remember you start your first day of school tomorrow.”

Tobin groaned and headed back up to her room. She hung her uniform up on the door, stared at it for a minute. “You are literally the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.” She gather her cleats and soccer ball and threw them in her bag before heading back downstairs. 

“Alex picking you up?” Her mother asked. Tobin nodded. “Do you think you could swing by on your way back and pick Jeff up?” 

“Sure thing!” Tobin heard honking from her driveway. She gave her mother a quick ‘goodbye’ before heading outside. 

“Hey girl!!” Alex cooed as Tobin got into the passenger seat. “You excited for your first day tomorrow?”

“I have to wear the ugliest uniform ever, everyone’s gonna know that I’m poor, and I gonna miss you and Harry so much. What am I going to do without you? Also we have to pick up Jeff on our way back.”

“Well don’t you worry! You still get to see us at work and on the weekends! This will be good for you Toby. It what you’ve always wanted!” 

“I know. I know. I guess I’m just chicken.” 

“Well, you know me and Al are only a phone call or a text message away!” 

They pulled up next to Alli in the parking lot of the indoor soccer arena. On Sunday nights they had open field night, first come first serve. They grabbed half a field a set up the goals, before doing some quick warm ups. Emily, Morgan, and Lindsey showed up a few minutes later and they broke up into teams. 

They all played for Portland Thorns Youth team since the start of high school. Emily and Morgan went to a neighboring high school and Lindsey went to Portland Academy on a similar scholarship to Tobin’s. After an intense pick-up game of 3 vs 3, Tobin’s team won 10-8. “Alright losing team owes us donuts!”

“Fine, but don’t be picking out the most expensive donut Harry!” Allie said as they walked towards their cars. 

“I just happen to have expensive taste Harry! I can’t help it. I see what I like.” Allie rolled her eyes and hopped into her car. They all drove to the donut shop around the corner and stuffed their faces. 

“Man T, I can’t believe you’re leaving us tomorrow,” Allie said sadly. 

“I know. I don’t like it. What if people hate me? What if I don’t make any friends?”

“Well you already have one friend, and I happen to like you so that’s settled,” Lindsey said, throwing a bit of her donut at Tobin. 

“You’ll be fine T, don’t stress about it! Just don’t let those rich idiots get you okay!” Alex said nudging Tobin’s shoulder. “Come on let’s get you home so you can get your beauty rest for tomorrow.” 

They finished the last of their donuts before parting ways. Alex and Tobin swung by the restaurant and picked up Jeff before heading home. 

“Good luck T! Text me, promise?”

“I will Al.”

Tobin showered and gathered her things for the next day. She set an alarm for 6:45am, before crawling into bed. Tomorrow would be a new day, a new school, a new life. She hoped she was ready for it. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
6:45 came way to early for Tobin. She groaned and shut off the alarm before crawling out of bed. She lazily made her way down to the kitchen to find her mother in the kitchen frying some eggs. 

“Morning sweetie, toast should be ready in a minute.” 

She grabbed the toast from the toaster, spread a hefty amount of strawberry jam, and took a seat at the counter. 

“So you know how to get there right?” Her mother asked. She nodded. “And you’ll call if you have any problems?” 

“Yes mom. Don’t worry.” She shoveled down the rest of her toast and eggs before heading back upstairs. 

She glanced at herself in the mirror. The school had given her a set of second-hand uniforms. The only thing that seemed to fit her was the sweater. The girls had the option to wear either black dress pants or a black skirt. Of course, Tobin chose the pants. Her shirt peaked out from under her sweater and her tie was poorly tied. She took one more glance in the mirror, shrugged, and gathered her things. 

“Nice tie work T,” Jeff said from the kitchen. 

“Shut up Jeff,” Tobin said, taking off her tie and throwing it to Jeff. He quickly put the tie around his own neck, tied it, and handed it back to Tobin. “Thanks” 

“Anytime! Kick some ass today.” 

She grabbed her soccer duffle and slung it over her shoulder, picked up her long board and headed out. It was only about a 30 minute ride to campus. It was 7:40am when she skated threw campus. She pulled up right in front of the stairs, kicked her board up, and was about to head in when she heard a sharp voice from behind her. “Excuse me! There is no skateboarding allowed on campus. I’m afraid you’ll need to hand it over.”

“What?” Tobin clenched her board tighter. “I didn’t know I’m sorry. I’m new here.” Tobin glanced around and noticed that several people had stopped what they were doing and were now watching their interaction. 

“Very well. Consider this a warning.” The woman took another hard look at Tobin before walking away. What an asshole. 

Tobin took a deep breath and headed inside. She was in awe when she stepped through the front doors. It was like something about of Harry Potter. The school was literally a little castle in the suburbs of Portland. There was an opened courtyard in the middle. She roamed the halls for a few minutes trying to find her locker. “2300….2305…2317.” She stopped when she noticed group of girls huddled near her locker. The brunette on the far end was resting her back on Tobin’s locker. 

Tobin glanced down at her watch. 7:50am. If she didn’t get to her locker now, she’d be late. She internally groaned as she approached the girls. “Um…excuse me…do you mind if I just…” The girl leaning against her locker stared at her for a moment before moving. 

Tobin fidgeted with her lock for a few minutes before finally opening it. She shoved her board and her soccer bag into her locker. She was about to close her locker when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She peered past her locker door and noticed that the group of girls were now staring at her. 

“So are you, like new here?” The other brunette in the middle said in a tone that irked Tobin. 

“Um, yeah, I just started.”

“Let me guess scholarship student?” The girl looked Tobin up and down. Tobin looked down at her feet, noticing the condition of her ratty vans. “I can’t believe they just give people scholarships…like that’s our money they’re giving away to poor people for free.” Tobin felt her cheek burn red.

“Why don’t you do drown yourself in money Jaelene.” Tobin turned around to find another girl standing behind her staring draggers at the brunette girl. 

“Come on girls. These hobos will be on the streets soon enough.” Tobin watched as the brunette girl, Jaelene, turned on her feet and walked in the opposite direction. The rest of her posse quickly followed. 

“Sorry about Jaelene. She’s an entitled bitch. I’m Kelley by the way.” The girl stuck out her hand and Tobin quickly shook it.

“Tobin.” Tobin noticed that Kelley also seemed to have a shirt that was too big for her, and her skirt was rolled up a few times to prevent it from falling. “Is it that obvious that I’m a scholarship student?”

“Unfortunately. Since most of us can’t afford the uniforms, everything is second-hand so we’re all just basically swimming in our clothes. Anyways, I know you’re new here in what not, but if you need help finding classes or anything…”

“Actually…that would be really nice. I’m completely lost.” She pulled out her schedule and handed it to Kelley. Kelley glanced over it quickly.

“Oh! We basically have all of our classes together. Oh and you have English class with my friend Lindsey.”

“Horan?”

“Yeah! You know her?”

“Yeah, we play club soccer together!”

“Oh my god! You’re the Tobin that’s joining the team!” Kelley said excitedly.

“Yeah! Do you think you could show me the pitch at some point?”

“For sure! I can show you after classes.”

Tobin followed Kelley to their first class of the day, Chemistry, shortly followed by Calculus, and American History. 

“I’m starving,” Kelley groaned as they got in line in the cafeteria. “Oh! They have lasagna today! You have to get it!” 

Tobin nodded and waited in line for the lasagna with Kelley. They pulled out similar looking meal cards and paid before finding a table. 

“Well T!” Lindsey plopped down next to Tobin at the lunch table. “I see you’ve met Kelley.”

“Yeah, she fended off the rich people for me.”

“Ah…Jaelene?” Tobin nodded. “Well, I’ll warn you now, she’s the co-captain of the soccer team and is not the most friendly to the ‘scholarship’ kids.”

“Yeah, she gave me a bloody nose last year. Elbowed me in the nose and claimed it was an ‘accident’.”

“No I think she clotheslined you because she thought you were hitting on her,” Lindsey laughed. 

“I was not ‘hitting’ on her…okay, I was hitting on her but not like hitting hitting on her.” Kelley rolled her eyes. “I just know it pushes her buttons.”

“Yeah T, you might want to keep on the DL that you’re gay.” Lindsey said quietly. 

“Yeah, it’ll make your life ten times easier.”

“I’m not ashamed of who I am.” 

“Trust me, if you want to keep your scholarship you’ll keep it on the down low,” Kelley said sternly. “The people that fund this school are old rich white people who happen to be slightly homophobic.”

“Slightly!? Kelley almost lost her scholarship when people found out. There was this whole meeting about whether she should stay or not. It didn’t help that Jaelene’s parents are major contributors to the school.”

“Yeah, coach fought for me, saying I was the best defender, and well… this school really cares about its sports…so. I’m basically on probation until I graduate.”

“They can’t do that!”

“Unfortunately they can and they did. Just be careful, okay?

Tobin had her next class, English, with Lindsey, followed by a free period. She spent most of her free period wondering around the school. She found where the library, pool, gym, and common areas were. Her last class of the day was the class that she was most excited for, photography. Everyone in the class seemed relatively friendly. No one seemed to care that she was a scholarship student and if they did, they kept it to themselves. 

She found Kelley after school and she showed her where the soccer pitch was. “You want to shoot a few rounds?” Tobin asked lacing up her cleats. 

“I’d love to, but I have to get to work.”

“Where do you work?”

“I work at the United Coffee Co., gotta save up for college.”

“I work right around the corner over at the Royal Theater.” 

“You’ll have to let me in to see a free movie.” 

Tobin laughed. “Only if you get me free coffee.”

“I think I can make that work. Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tobin nodded and watched Kelley head towards the parking lot. 

There was no one on the soccer pitch, and most of the students had left. She pulled out her speakers, connected her phone, and started blasting her ‘soccer playlist’ that Alex had made for her. She kicked the ball around for the next hour before calling it quits. 

The ride back home was relaxing. It was mostly downhill so she cruised down the streets. She pulled up in her driveway a little before 5pm. Her mother wasn’t home from work yet, and she knew that Jeff was already at the diner and wouldn’t be home. She dropped off her things and hopped back on her longboard. Alex only lived 10 minutes up the street from her. 

“T!” Alex shouted happily when she opened the door. “How was your first day? I want to hear all about it! Also we’re having pasta for dinner.”

“Lex, this school is way too much.” Alex frowned and Tobin continued. “I had barely stepped foot on campus and was already getting yelled at for skating. This woman threatened to take away my board! And then, when I was putting things away in my locker, this brunette bitch was like “I can’t believe they’re taking my money and giving it to poor people like you.” AND she’s the fucking co-captain of the soccer team. Alex I’m screwed!”

“Well have you made any friends?”

“Yeah. I met this girl named Kelley who’s also a scholarship kid and she’s friends with Lindsey. So I think I have two friends now.”

“Well it’s better than having none, and they’ll stick up for you on the team. You know all the poor kids stick together.” Tobin laughed. It was true. That was how she met Alex and Allie back in elementary school. Tobin thought about mentioning the homophobia, but she only knew that that would put Alex on edge, and when Alex is on edge it’s not a pretty sight. 

She and Alex had history. Tobin had helped Alex come out to her family during their freshman year. Tobin was also the first person that Alex had kissed. Many would say that their relationship was confusing. People always thought that they were in a relationship, but really it was more of a friends with benefits sort of deal. It wasn’t awkward between them after a one night stand. Tobin didn’t’ know how to describe it; it was as if they fulfilled a need that they desired and that was it. There was no emotion attached with it. 

“Do you want to stay and watch a movie?” Alex asked after they had cleared their dinner plates. 

“Sure, but I swear to god Lex, we are not watching the Notebook.”

“Fine.” Alex curled up next to Tobin on the bed and scrolled through their shared Netflix account. They settled on Moana. Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s waist and snuggled up next to her. Tobin lazily ran her fingers through Alex’s hair as she hummed along to the song.


	2. Ready. Begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soccer season begins and Tobin has her first interaction with Christen.

It was the second week of classes when the sports season finally started. Tobin walked into the locker room with Lindsey and Kelley. They found their lockers with they names on it. Tobin opened hers and found a new a kit in her locker. She opened the bag and found pants, shorts, shirts, socks, jacket, etc. with her name embroidered on it. She glanced over at Kelley and Lindsey who had similar looking bags. 

“They provide everything for scholarship kids,” Kelley whispered. “Take everything out of the bag before everyone else arrives.” She did as she was told and threw everything into her duffle. “Rich kids don’t like it that they have to pay for their uniforms and ours are given to us.”

They quickly changed and were out on the field before anyone else. Tobin was showing Kelley a few tricks she’d learnt when the rest of the team showed up. Jaelene intentionally ran into Tobin on her way over. “Watch it.” Tobin had to resist the urge to snap back. 

“Alright team!” Jaelene shouted. “Welcome back! As you know we have a new player, Tobin.” Tobin felt her cheek burn. “She’s a scholarship student so hopefully she can live up to it.” Tobin clenched her fists. “Alright lets warm up with 4 laps around the pitch.” 

The spent the rest of practice doing drills. She found that the team was extremely divided. Jaelene and her gang in one group and everyone else in the other. Tobin wasn’t complaining, but how would this affect them during an actual game?

“Well done ladies,” Coach Sinclair shouted. “We’ll wrap up practice with a beep test.” The whole team groaned as they lined up at the cones. Tobin lined up next to Kelley and Lindsey and waited for the beep. 

The whole team managed to stay in until level 8. Slowly players dropped out until it was only Kelley, Tobin, Jaelene, and the brunette that was leaning against Tobin’s locker on the first day.  
“Level 12 ladies!” Tobin was breathing heavily. Her legs ached, but she couldn’t let Jaelene have the satisfaction of beating her. Kelley bowed out at level 13, along with the brunette. It was only her and Jaelene left. 

She heard the beep and sprinted to the 20m mark and back. Jaelene was equally as tired as Tobin. Her cheeks were bright red and she was breathing heavily. “Level 14 ladies!” She could tell that Jaelene was struggling. She mustered all the strength that she had and sprinted. She was this close to beating Jaelene when she felt herself trip over something. She crashed into the ground face first and felt the side of her cheek burn. Turf burn. Great. 

When she looked up she saw Jaelene with an evil grin on her face. “You should make sure you tie your shoes tighter.”Tobin glanced down at her shoes. Her shoelaces were perfectly tied. “You tripped me.”

“Why would a do that?” Jaelene asked as she knelt down next to Tobin pretending to check that she was okay. “We’re a team remember.” 

Tobin rolled her eyes and got up. Her face burned. “Fuck.”

“Dude, you okay?” Lindsey asked, turned Tobin’s face towards her. “Ouch…that looks like it burns.”

“No shit.”

“Just shrug it off. It’ll do you no good to go after her. Her father is a huge contributor to the school.”

“I don’t care. She fucking tripped me,” Tobin said angrily. 

“T, it’s not worth it,” Lindsey said, grabbing Tobin’s arm warningly. “Seriously.” Tobin nodded and gather her things. She made her way back into the locker room, slamming the open locker as she walked by. 

“GOD! FUCK!” Tobin shouted. She let out a frustrated breath before heading to the sink. She looked in the mirror and saw that the red cuts and bruised skin. “Fuck!” She hissed as she brought the wet towel to her face. 

“Tobin?” She whipped around at the sound of her name. The tall brunette was standing in the doorway holding the bags of soccer equipment. “Jesus. Your face.” The brunette dropped the bags and made her way over to Tobin. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Yeah right! Your face is bleeding.”

“Gee really, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Here.” The brunette took the wet towel from Tobin and gently applied pressure to Tobin’s face. “Hold this. I’ll get the first aid kit.” Tobin held the towel next to her face while she watched the brunette rummage through the coach’s cabinet. She came back a few minutes later carrying a red box full of first aid supplies. “This might sting a bit.” 

“Fucking shit!” Tobin hissed as the brunette rubbed the alcohol pad against her skin. 

“Sorry…” The brunette quickly smeared some antibiotic cream over the burn before putting a bandage over it. “There.” 

“Thanks.”

“I’m really sorry about what happened on the field today.” 

“It’s fine. Things happen.” Tobin quickly gathered her things before leaving the brunette in the locker room. The sound of rain reached Tobin’s ears before she opened the school doors. She glanced up at the sky, grey. “Just fucking great.” The trudged her way up the hill towards the bus station. 

“Tobin!” Tobin glanced at the car coming up next to her. The brunette. “Get in. I can give you a ride.” 

“It’s okay.” Tobin said as she continued to walk. 

“Seriously Tobin. Get in the car before your get drenched.” Tobin glanced at the bus stop in the distance then down at her wet clothes.

She quickly threw her board and bag in the back of the brunette’s car before getting in. They drove in silence with Tobin giving directions every now and then. About 15 minutes later, they pulled up into Tobin’s driveway. 

“I really am sorry about what happened today.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Make sure you change your bandage before bed.”

“Thanks for the lift…uh.” 

“Christen.”

“Thanks for the lift Christen.” 

“No problem Tobin. See you later.” 

Tobin grabbed her things before heading inside. The house was empty as usual. She quickly headed into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich before heading up to her room. It was 6:30 by the time she had eaten, showered, and changed into her work uniform.

Alex - hey heading over!

Tobin - see ya in a bit

She grabbed her rain jacket and waited outside for Alex. 

“Jesus Toby, what in the hell happened to your face?”

“It’s nothing,” Tobin said, swatting Alex’s hand away from her face. “I just fell during practice.” 

“Bullshit! What happened?”

“Nothing.” 

“Liar.” Tobin rolled her eyes. Alex dropped the subject to Tobin’s relief. She didn’t want to worry Alex. 

Monday nights were always slow. Three of them mainly ended up sitting the whole night eating food, doing homework, and occasionally working. After the last screening of the night they each took a theater and cleaned it. It was around 1am, when they finally closed up shop and headed home. 

She lay in bed that night thinking about Christen. She was a little taken aback by Christen’s willingness to help her. She didn’t expect a girl like Christen to drive her all the way home. She didn’t expect a girl like Christen to say that she was “sorry” for something someone else did. Maybe it was a whole facade…

——————————————————————————————————————————  
The next few weeks were the same. School, practice, work, sleep. Tobin had been on a schedule like this since the beginning of high school. The club season started at the end of August, which meant back to back practices and games on the weekends. The team had decided to do morning practices three days a week starting at 4:30am, since most of the team also were on their high school teams and had practice and games after school. She and Alex had slowly fallen into their routine. Alex would pick her up in the morning, drive 15 minutes to Providence Park. They’d shower at the stadium, and then Tobin would take the bus and then skate another fifteen minutes to PA. After practice, she’d hurry back home, make a quick dinner and then Alex would pick her back up again for work. She’d found herself spending more time out and about than in her own house, but she was glad that the club season had started back up again, because everything about this team just clicked. She couldn’t say the same for Portland Academy. She’d grown tired of Jaelene, but she knew if she put one toe out of line she could kiss her scholarship goodbye and her future in collegiate soccer. 

Friday after practice, Tobin gathered up her things, threw her duffle over her shoulder and grabbed her longboard. She put in her earbuds and blasted music as she rode home. The ride to and from school was the most relaxing part of her day. It gave her time to just be in her own world. 

She was about to skate by Alex’s house when she saw the brunette come bolting out of her house towards her. “Toby!”

“Hey Al, what’s up?”

“Do you have plans tonight?”

“Nope. Was probably just going to lay in bed and watch TV until I fall asleep.”

“Well, we’re going out!” Tobin groaned. “Come on T! It’ll be fun! Servando’s throwing a party at his place while his parents are away for the weekend.”

“Fine! But only cause it’s Serva.” Alex smiled happily. “What time?”

“I’ll come by around 8? Allie and Bati are meeting us there.” 

It was close to 6pm when she got home. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking and Jeff was in the living room watching TV. Tobin slumped on the couch next to him and watched the football match until their mother called them in for dinner. 

“So Tobin, do you have plans for tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m going over to Serva’s with Al and Harry.” Tobin’s mother understood the meaning of ‘going out’, but she trusted Tobin to be responsible. Tobin didn’t have a car so she never had to worry about drinking and driving. “Don’t worry mom, I’ll be sure to text you where I am.” Her mother nodded. 

“What about you Jeff?”

“Some of the guys and I are going over to the park to play a pickup game after dinner, then probably just hang out at Brad’s place.”

After dinner Tobin showered and changed into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and an old hoodie. She threw on a Netflix show and waited until 8pm to roll around. She felt her phone vibrate exactly at 8pm. Knowing it was Alex, she grabbed her keys and wallet and heading downstairs. Alex was waiting for her at the front door dressed in a similar outfit. 

“Ready?” Tobin nodded. 

The walk to Serva’s house was about 20 minutes. Serva went to their high school and played on the men’s soccer team. He was a nice guy, always hitting on Alex even though she was gay. They were greeted with loud music when they entered the house. They quickly dropped $5 in the bucket on the kitchen table and helped themselves to the cold beers in the fridge. 

“Tobin!” Serva shouted. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. “I miss kicking your ass!”

“Serva, I do all the ass kicking, you just get your ass kicked.”

“Ouch T, I’m hurt,” Serva said, putting his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. 

“Yeah, yeah, I miss you too.” 

“Alex, my beautiful lady,” he said placing a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Glad you guys could make it.” 

Tobin and Allie successfully beat Serva and Alex twice at beer pong. However, she failed miserably when Serva challenged her to a chugging competition. Despite Tobin’s dislike for going out, she did enjoy any party that Servando threw. She missed seeing him every day, well she missed kicking his ass in almost everything. 

“T I’m hungry,” Alex said wrapping her arms around Tobin. “Can we go get something to eat?”  
Tobin laughed. Whenever Alex got drunk, she always got the munchies. 

“Yeah, come on!” They said goodbye to Serva before heading out. There was a pizza shop around the corner that was open late. 

Tobin ordered a large cheese pizza before taking a seat next to Alex. Alex rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder. “You know I really miss seeing you every day. It kinda sucks.”

“Ha, you’re telling me! I’m stuck with crazy rich people all day.”

“I miss you T,” Alex said wrapping her arms around Tobin’s waist. Tobin wrapped an arm around Alex and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

The ringing of the front door caused Tobin to look up and to her horror she watched as Jaelene and her squad rolled into the pizza shop. 

“I’m here to pick up an order for Jaelene,” she said in the whitest tone Tobin had ever heard. Jaelene glanced toward them and smiled evilly when she spotted Tobin. “Well Tobin, didn’t think I’d see you here. I didn’t realize you had enough money to afford a pizza.”

“I didn’t realize you and your posse would stoop this low for pizza. Don’t you like not eat poor people food.” Christen smiled slightly and tried to contain her laugh. 

Instead of throwing another insult at Tobin, Jaelene’s eyes focused on Alex. “Who’s this Toby?”

“Back off Jaelene,” Tobin warned, standing up. 

“Or what?” Tobin clenched her fists, and fought the urge to throw a punch. “I wouldn’t do that Toby.” She glanced down at Tobin’s clenched fists. Jaelene smirked. “Come on girls, let’s let these poor people eat their food.”

As soon as the door had closed behind them Alex turned and looked at Tobin. “Tobin Powell Heath, who the hell was that?”

Tobin didn’t feel like getting into it with Alex. She was already embarrassed that Alex had witnessed that. 

“Tobin, are you being bullied?” Alex asked seriously.

“It’s not like that.”

“Really, because I literally just witness some girl tear you apart.” Tobin hated when Alex did this. “T, please just talk to me.”

“What is there to talk about? You have eyes…you saw.”

“Tobin!” Alex said raising her voice. Tobin winced at the sound. She knew Alex cared about her. 

“I’m sorry, Alex. I’m sorry…school sucks.” Tobin sighed. “I just…I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I always worry. It’s what I do best.” Alex gently caressed Tobin’s cheek. “Please just tell me what’s going on.”

Tobin took a deep breath and slumped down on the bed next to Alex. “So that’s Jaelene?” Tobin nodded. “She’s the one that you were talking about?”

“Yeah. She hates poor people, thinking that we’re stealing or depending on the rich to support us. Remember a few weeks ago when I scraped my face?” Alex nodded. “We were doing the beep test, and I couldn’t let Jaelene have the satisfaction of beating me…and then she tripped me and I face planted.”

“That’s horrible Tobin. Have you told anyone about it?” Tobin shook her head. 

“I can’t. The school is funded by people like Jaelene. My friend Kelley, she put a toe out of line and she almost lost her scholarship and she’s on probation until she graduates.”

“You’re kidding right? What’d she do?” Tobin hesitated. She didn’t want to tell Alex about the extreme homophobia at the school because she knew Alex would flip her shit. 

“She just did something she shouldn’t have. I don’t know what it was,” Tobin lied. “But Jaelene found out and told her parents and they threatened to withdraw their generous donations if action wasn’t taken.”

“Jesus Tobin. I wish you told me.”

“I’m sorry Alex, I just didn’t want you to worry. I know what happens when you worry.”

“I appreciate it, but Tobin you’re my best friend and I love you. I don’t want to see you go through this.”

“I know. Don’t worry about me, honestly. I’m stronger than I look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	3. Bring the Pitch Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Tobin and Christen scenes throughout the chapter. Hope you like. The next chapter will have a lot more Christen/Tobin interactions. Hope you guys enjoy!!

“Alright girls! I’m excited to announce our preseason games. This Friday we’ll be facing Providence High School. Tuesday Joshua Prep, and Thursday Central High. Tomorrow we’ll be scrimmaging 9 vs 9. Practice dismissed.” 

“Hey, didn’t you used to go to Providence High?” Kelley asked. Tobin nodded. This was the first time she was hearing about a preseason match between them. 

She pulled out her phone and sent a message in the group chat she had with Allie and Alex. 

Tobin - did you guys know we’re playing you this Friday?

Harry - ha, finally a chance to kick your ass Harry

Alex - better bring your A game Toby, we’re coming for ya

She smiled at her friends’ responses. There was no way she was letting them win. 

“So do we let your old team win or Portland Academy?”

Tobin laughed. “We’re totally crushing them. No chance in hell I’m letting them win.”

Friday night couldn’t come quick enough for Tobin. She was eager to get on the pitch and see how this team played. However, she had her doubts about how the game would go. On Thursday night, she found herself lying next to Alex. 

“Are you excited about tomorrow?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah…I guess I’m a bit nervous though.”

“Cause you’ll be playing against your former teammates? Don’t worry. We’ll go easy on you.”

“No, I’m worried about you and Harry.” Alex looked at her in confusion.

“Why would you be worried about us?”

“I’ve seen Jaelene play. She’s an amazing defender and she has no problem playing rough. Hell, in our scrimmage the other day she completely took out one of our own players.”

“T, We’ll be fine, seriously don’t worry about us.”

“Just please be careful okay? I really don’t want to see you get hurt.” Alex gave her a loving smile before pulling her into a tight embrace. 

Tobin didn’t sleep much that night. She kept tossing and turning. She gave up trying to go back to sleep and rolled out of bed, changed into her uniform, grabbed her bags and a pop tart, and headed out. She skated straight to the soccer pitch.

“Got the first game jitters too?” She turned around and found Kelley walking her bike onto the field. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Tobin kicked the ball to Kelley who did a quick double tap and kicked it back.

“Don’t worry, as long as your friends stay clear of Jae they’ll be fine.” 

“That’s the hope…”

Tobin’s jitters were getting worse and worse as the day went on. She was practically bouncing in her seat during her last class of the day. When the bell rang signaling the end of class, she sprinted out of the classroom. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Alex. She only had to wait for it to ring once before Alex picked up. 

“Hey T, what’s up?”

“Hey Al…I’m um, I’m having really bad first game jitters.”

“Talk to me.”

“I’m just really nervous, you know…”

“Tobin, seriously, don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine. I’ve already warned the team.”

“I know, I know.”

“Tobin, breathe with me okay…in…out…in…out.” Tobin followed Alex’s breathing. She slowly started to feel less anxious. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry Tobin. Just remember you came to play soccer so I expect you to put up a fair fight.”

“That is one thing you don’t have to worry about,” Tobin laughed.

“How about after the game you come over?”

“Yeah?” Tobin smiled. 

“Yeah. I think we’ll both need it after tonight’s game.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

The team did a quick practice before getting on the buses and heading over to Providence High. Tobin felt her nervous starting to build as they got closer and closer. 

She felt her phone vibrate. 

Serva - Kick some ass tonight T! But also go Loggers :)

Tobin laughed and sent a snarky comment back. She quickly pocketed her phone as the bus pulled into the Providence parking lot. It was weird being back to what used to be her home. She followed her team onto the pitch. They still had an hour before the game started, but Coach wanted to talk strategy and give them ample time to warm up. 

They talked strategy for twenty minutes before going through their warm-up drills. Providence was running through a similar routine. They did their final round of goal kicks before heading to the benches. Tobin re-tied her cleats, put on her shin guards and fixed her hair. 

“You ready?” Lindsey asked, taking a seat next to Tobin. 

“As ready as I can be.”

They shook hands with the other team before taking the pitch. Alex gave her assuring nod as they shook hands. “Don’t worry T.”

Jaelene and Alex flipped a coin with the referee. Providence would take the ball first. Alex kicked the ball back and the game was on. Providence held a tight defense, making it hard for Tobin, Jaelene, and Christen to break through their line. Christen did a quick slide kick intended for Lindsey but missed her entirely. Tobin took her chance and head dove at the ball. The ball flew cleanly through the keeper's hands and back into the net. 

Tobin fist bumped the air as Kelley and Lindsey clapped her back. Christen even gave her a high-five.

“Nice one Harry,” Allie whispered as she ran past her. 

At half time, they were up 1-0. Jaelene decided to take it upon herself to give the team a pump up speech. Kelley rolled her eyes, Lindsey groaned, and Tobin attempted the block out the sound of her annoying high pitched voice. “Alright ladies, we need to step up our game! This is a tough team out there. Hold a tight defense, that tall brunette that runs like a horse needs to be stopped.” Tobin’s ears perked up at the mention of Alex. Shit, this isn’t good.

They got into position and waited for Lindsey to start the second half. She tapped the ball quickly to Tobin, who sent it back to Kelley. Kelley passed it to Christen who kicked it back to Lindsey. They made it into the inbox before Providence’s defense stole the ball. Allie kicked a long ball to Alex who drove it down the field. She took a shoot, but it was blocked by Kelley. She attempted another shot, only to be fouled by Jaelene.

There were ten minutes left in the game. Portland Academy was still up by one point. Tobin could feel her legs starting to grow tired. Providence’s coach called a time out. Tobin remained on the field with the rest of her team while she watched her former team huddle around their coach. 

“Is it weird playing against them?” Lindsey asked. 

“Yeah. I mean this used to be my home, and I guess now it doesn’t really feel as much like home as it used to.” Tobin looked back towards the goal and noticed that the defenders were huddled together, Kelley included. 

The whistle blew and the game was back on. Alex drove the ball down the field only to be fouled by Jaelene, once more. Alex took the penalty kicked, but it was blocked. There were five minutes left in the game and Providence was desperately trying to get one in the back of the net. 

Tobin watched as Allie did a quick one-two to Alex who dribbled down the field. She was about to take the shot when she was side tackled by Jaelene. Tobin watched in horror as Alex hit the ground hard. “Alex!” She sprinted down the field along with Allie. 

“Alex, come on.” Alex’s eyes were closed, but she heard a faint groan. “Alex.”

“Tobin…” Tobin let out a quick sigh of relief. “Are you hurt?”

“My ribs,” Alex groaned. Tobin could feel her blood boiling inside of her. There was only a minute left in the game and even if Providence scored, Portland Academy would still win by one. Before Tobin knew what she was doing, she was on her feet walking towards Jaelene. 

“What the fuck Jaelene!” Tobin said shoving her. “What the fuck was that!”

“It’s called soccer Tobin!”

Tobin was about to fling herself at her when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and spin her around. “Tobin, it’s not worth it. Let it go.” Tobin ripped the arms off of her. She expected to find Kelley or Lindsey, but instead, it was Christen, who was looking at her with sympathetic eyes. Tobin opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and walked away. 

She knelt down next to Alex who was now sitting up clutching her side. “I’m okay Toby. Just a few bumps and bruises.” Alex placed a hand on Tobin’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry T. I’ll be okay.”

Allie helped Alex off the field. The game continued for the remaining sixty seconds. Providence got a few touches on the ball and the game was over. 

“Celebration at my house,” Jaelene shouted. The team gathered their things and got back on the bus. Tobin was the first one off the bus followed by Lindsey and Kelley. They quickly showered and changed. 

“You’re not going to that party are you?” Tobin asked Kelley. 

“Hell no! Plus the invitation doesn’t really extend to us. Lindsey and I usually grab pizza afterward. There’s a pretty good pizza shop around here and its pretty cheap. Wanna join us?”

Tobin glanced down at her phone. 7:30 pm. “Okay.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Tobin felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she rode down the street. She glanced at the caller I.D., Alex. 

“Don’t you even think about skating by my house. You said you would come over.” Tobin let out a laugh. She glanced at the house at the far end. She knew Alex could see her from her window. “My parents are downstairs. They’ll let you in.”

Tobin knocked twice on the front door and was greeted by Alex’s mother. She dropped her bag and board next to the door before heading to Alex’s room. Alex was propped up in bed watching Netflix on her laptop.

“Hey Al. How you doing?”

“Could be better, but nothing’s broken, just a few bruised ribs. I’ll be back in a week.”

“Al, I’m really sorry.”

“T, you have nothing to be sorry for. Sure, Jaelene is a complete ass bitch, but she’s one hell of a soccer player.”

“I know…but she had no right tackling you like that.”

“I’m okay Tobin, really.”

“I just…” Tobin felt Alex’s soft lips press against hers. “Wha-what was that for?”

“I just needed you to stop talking.” Alex reached out and grabbed Tobin’s hand. She leaned in once more and captured Tobin’s lips. Tobin ran her fingers gently through Alex’s hair. “I’m okay Tobin. Seriously.” 

“Okay.”

“Now, can we just cuddle and finish watching Tangled.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

By the time November rolled around, Tobin had received several offers to play soccer at universities around the U.S. Alex had received an offer to play at UC Berkeley and Kelley at Stanford. To Tobin’s utter surprise both Allie, Lindsey, and herself had received offers to play for North Carolina with full-ride scholarships. None of them had made decisions on where exactly they would end up, but they’d all applied to the universities that had offered them spots to play. 

“So you going to the Homecoming dance?” Kelley asked one day at lunch.

“The what?” Tobin asked. 

“Homecoming! You know, it's like where the football team plays a game and then after there’s like this huge dance.”

“Oh, hell no! I have to work anyways.”

“Perfect!” Tobin gave her a quizzical look. “Lindsey and I can’t afford the tickets so you think you could let us in to see the new Hogwarts movie?”

“What do I get in return?”

“Our undying love,” Kelley cooed. “And…free donuts whenever I’m working at the coffee shop.”

“Deal!”

Tobin showered when she got home from practice, had a quick dinner with her mother and brother before heading out to the theater. Tonight was extremely slow, they’d only had about 50 customers in the three hours. Allie and Alex had gotten bored and decided to play a game of ‘throw popcorn at me and I’ll try and eat it’. They found that amusing for about an hour and then decided that they were going to go down the street and get a pizza for all of them to share. Tobin grabbed a box of sour patch kids out of the cabinet and began picking out the red ones. 

“Slacking on the job, I see!” Kelley laughed. She set her arms down on the counter. “We’d like the see the 7:30 pm showing for Fantastic Beasts.”

Tobin got up from her seat and printed their tickets. “Anything else?”

“Well, I’ll trade you these…” Kelley held up a white paper bag. “…for a box of Junior Mints and Sour Patch Kids.”

“What’s in the bag?”

“Only the best donuts in all of Portland!” Tobin tossed them the two boxes and grabbed the bag of donuts. There were about a dozen glazed and chocolate glazed donuts. 

Tobin dug into the bag of donuts. She quickly ate three before Alex and Allie returned. She was on her fourth when Alex grabbed the bag from her. “Donuts! And you didn’t want to share!”

“Well there were 12, so I just ate my four. The rest are for you and Harry.”

“Who’s your secret admirer T?” Allie asked, taking a bite of one of her donuts. 

“Kelley and Lindsey wanted to see Fantastic Beasts, so hence the donuts.”

“Dammmnn! These are amazing,” Allie groaned in pleasure as she took another bite. 

The night droned on. Tobin manned the counter, while Alex and Allie went to clean the theaters. She busied herself getting a new batch of popcorn ready and restocking the display counter. When she came back from the stock room she found herself face to face with Christen. 

“Tobin. Hey.” Christen said awkwardly. 

“Hey, Christen.”

“I didn’t know you worked here.”

“Been working here for about 3 years,” Tobin said quietly. She looked around but there was no sign of Jaelene and the rest of the squad. Just Christen. Out of that whole squad of girls, Christen was the one who got on her nerves the least. “I thought you’d be at the homecoming dance.”

“It’s not really fun if you don’t have someone to do with.” Christen fidgeted with her fingers for a moment. “I was supposed to go with someone but they canceled last minute.”

“I’m sorry. So what’d you tell Jaelene?”

Christen faked a cough. “I can’t…I’m sick.” 

Tobin shook her head laughing. “Nice Mean Girls reference. So what’ll it be?”

“To be honest, I didn’t really look to see what was playing. Got any recommendations?”

“Well, we’ve got a 9:30 showing of Fantastic Beast and First Man, and then a 9:45 showing of Boy Erased and The Hate U Give.”

“How about The Hate U Give?”

“Alright!” Christen pulled out her wallet to pay for the ticket, but Tobin motioned for her to put it away. “This one’s on the house. I owe you for patching up my face.”

“Are you sure?” Tobin nodded and handed her a ticket. “You won’t get in trouble?”

“Nah, I’ve been doing this for years.”

“Well, you’ll at least let me pay for a box of sour patch kids.”

“You’re a sour patch kid too?” Tobin laughed. She took Christen’s money and handed over the box of candy. “Enjoy the movie.”

“Thanks, Tobin.”


	4. The Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Tobin and Christen really meet and talk for the first time! We get to see a little of Christen's past. Hope you guys like this chapter. From now on the chapters have a lot of more interactions between the two.

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Encounter

The soccer season was winding down at Portland Academy. They only had one game left in the season. They’d managed to keep an undefeated streak going all season which Tobin was proud of, however, she was more excited by the fact that after this last game she would no longer have to play soccer with Jaelene Hinkle any more. The Thorns still played on a yearly schedule so that would be her only outlet for soccer until she left for college. 

Portland Academy had a week off for Thanksgiving. She’d spent most of it with Allie, Alex, and Lindsey. They’d played countless pick-up games in the local park against Servando and the rest of Providence’s soccer players plus Kelley and Lindsey. Thorns still practiced early in the mornings on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.

Tobin found herself at the Portland Airport bright and early the day after Thanksgiving. The Thorns U19 team had been invited down to Los Angelas for a three-day soccer tournament. Tobin always loved going down to LA. It was a nice change of scenery.

They landed in LA at 8:30am. The hotel that they were staying at was in Long Beach and they were within walking distance to the nearest beach. However, they had no time to rest. Their coach checked them into their hotel rooms and they were instructed to change into their gear and meet back in the lobby 15 minutes later. 

Their first game started at ten. The team was a little discombobulated from the lack of sleep and traveling, but they managed a win of 2-1. Their coach ordered them back on the bus where they went to the hotel and did a recovery work out before their game later that evening. 

Tobin could feel the day starting to wear on her as they enter the second half of their final game that day. They were playing against North Cal Premier, and Tobin found their defense almost impossible to get through. Her, Alex, and Lindsey had both made multiple attempts on goal from afar. The game went into overtime with both teams exhausted. At the sound of the whistle, signaling the end of overtime, the game was settled with penalty kicks. 

Tobin took the first shot on goal, blocked, then Alex, blocked, finally Lindsey managed to get one in the back of the net which ended the game. The team, excited to have won but physically drained, dragged themselves through another recovery session before dinner. 

Tobin found herself later that night wandering down to the beach. Alex had intended to go with her but had crashed the moment she hit the bed. Tobin, still exhausted from the games, wanted to get the most out of her time in LA. She made sure to avoid their coach who had strict rules around staying in the hotel. They didn’t have any plans for the rest of the night so she knew no one would be looking for her. 

The smell of salt water hit her as the beach came into view. She rolled up her joggers and walked along the water, digging her feet into the wet sand. It was cold but she didn’t care. She loved the beach. She loved the way it sounded, the way it smelled, the way it moved, everything. When she was growing up, she used to go to the beaches in Oregon all the time with her family. Five years ago, however, her father was diagnosed with cancer. The following year he was gone and her family was burdened with medical bills. Beach trips ceased to exist after that.

She walked along the beach until she couldn’t walk any further. The sun was just starting to set when she turned around to head back. There were still several people along the beach. She passed by several groups of people getting ready to start bonfires. She took a seat on a sand dune and watched as the sun retreated across the water. It was truly beautiful. 

“Tobin?” Tobin moved to see who called her name. She was surprised to see Christen standing a few feet from her. 

“Christen! What are you doing here?”

“I live around here, I was on my way to a bonfire when I passed you,” Christen said. “What are you doing here?”

“Soccer tournament. We’re staying at the hotel over there,” Tobin pointed to the tall hotel building behind her. 

“I didn’t know you played for a club team.”

“Yeah, I’ve been playing for the Thorns since freshman year.”

“Wow! I play for Portland FC. I’m surprised I haven’t played you yet. So you’re here for the entire weekend?” Tobin nodded. “Where are you playing at?”

“George Allen Fields, and then if we make it to the finals we play in Sports Park.” 

“Wow, going for the big leagues I see.” Tobin chuckled. Christen turned to look to see where her friends were setting up. “Uh…do you want to come to a bonfire?” Tobin glanced in the direction that Christen was looking at moments ago. There was a small group of people digging a hole in the sand. 

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“Don’t worry!” Christen said smiling. “We’re a chill group.” Tobin took another glanced over. “These people are a lot different from school, promise.”

Tobin thought about the offer for a minute. She’d never really interacted much with Christen besides a few short conversations here and there. She glanced down at her watch. She didn’t have anything until 10am the next morning and it was only 7pm. “Okay, maybe for a bit.”

“Awesome!” Christen led her over to the group of people who were now attempting to light a fire in the sand pit they had just dug. 

“Hey guys! This is Tobin. We go to school together.” Everyone gave her a warm ‘hello’. “You drink?” Tobin looked at Christen for a moment. She knew she shouldn’t, especially with a game tomorrow, but she wanted to enjoy what LA had to offer. 

“Sure.” She followed Christen over to a cooler that was filled with ice and beer. Christen uncapped two bottles and handed one to Tobin. “Thanks.”

“So Tobin,” one of Christen’s friend said, taking a seat next to her in the sand, “What’s Christen like all the way up in Portland? Pain in the ass?” Christen elbowed her friend in the ribs. 

“Shut up Julie!”

“Oh come on Chris! We’ve never met anyone you go to school with and you never talk about anyone either!” Tobin was intrigued. She’d assumed that Christen would have told all her friends about her friends up in Oregon, but then again, she didn’t know Christen that well. 

“Actually, I don’t really know Christen too well. We don’t really have any classes together, so we only see each other during practice.” Tobin took a swig of her beer. Damn that’s nice. “But she knows how to tear it up on the field.”

“That’s my girl! So you from around here Tobin?” Julie asked. 

“Uh, no. I’m originally from Portland, but I’m down here for a soccer tournament.” 

“Wait the LA Showcase?” 

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I play for Hollywood FC!” Julie said excitedly. “We’re going into the semifinals tomorrow.” 

“So are we. We’re going up SoCal Premier.”

“Oh girl! You got it in the bag. I’ve seen that team play recently and they’re completely discombobulated.” Tobin laughed. “So you play for the Thorns. How’s that?”

“It’s great! My friends and I tried out for the team on a whim and now we’re here. But I think the best part of it is the traveling.”

“Right!” Julie said excitedly. “I love when they do showcases, although it sucks that this one is like 20 minutes from my house, but I heard that the winter showcase is gonna be in Tampa this year.”

“No shit! I’d love to not play in the snow!”

They chatted for a few minutes before trading phone numbers. Julie got up and joined some of the group in a game of night soccer. 

“See…” Christen said, bumping Tobin’s shoulder. “They’re not bad.”

Tobin chuckled. “I guess you’re right. They are pretty chill.” They were silent for a moment. “Can I ask you something?” Christen nodded. “Why do you hang out with Jaelene? I mean, these people here are dope, but they’re the complete opposite at school.”

Christen turned the glass bottle over in her hands for a minute before responding. “It’s a long story…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push,” Tobin replied quickly. “I was just curious.”

“It’s fine! Really. My parents both went to Portland Academy, along with Jaelene’s father. My dad and him ended up going to college together. When it was time for me to go to high school they insisted that I go to Portland Academy. I didn’t want to…all my friends were here and I could have played soccer and still have gotten into college.”

“Couldn’t you have said no?”

Christen shook her head. “Both my sisters went there so it was kinda out of the question for me. I didn’t know anyone when I got there except Jaelene and she kinda took me under her wing.”

“How can you put up with someone like that though? She’s terrible.”

“I know.” Tobin looked at her amazed. “She’s horrible. She treats people like they’re lower on the totem pole than her. By the time I realized that…I don’t know I guess I was ‘labeled’ as a part of that whole group. ‘Oh Christen, she’s friends with Jaelene, don’t say anything bad or she’ll rat you out’. I’m terrified to say anything to my parents because I know how close they are. So now I kinda just hide in the shadows and hope graduation will come sooner than later.”

“Chris…”

“I did it to myself. It sucks that I’m associated with that type of crowd, mean, privileged. You know?” Tobin nodded. “Because the truth is I’m none of those things. I love getting cheap pizza and chugging soda, hanging out with people as weird as I am, hiking, volunteering at shelters, bingeing on Netflix, hell walking around in sweatpants, but all anyone sees is ‘Christen, Jaelene’s friend. I feel like I’ve missed out on so much at school. I miss hanging out like this.” She motioned to her group of friends joking around the fire. “To be honest, I don’t really have any close friends at school, you know like no one who I can really talk to.” 

Tobin rested a hand on Christen’s arm. “You know, you’re always welcome to hang out with me. You seem like a dope person and I think we’d get along.” Christen smiled. 

“Tobin…”

“I mean it, Christen. Look, I have to admit that I didn’t really like you at the start of the year, but that’s because I didn’t know you. Didn’t know your back story… ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’ right?”

“Right.”

“So…how about we hang out sometime when we’re both back?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Alright, give me your phone,” Tobin said. Christen looked at her skeptically. “For my number?”

“Oh right.” Christen handed over her phone. Tobin quickly entered in her information and sent herself a text from Christen’s phone. “Care for another?” Christen held up her empty beer bottle. 

“Yeah.” 

Tobin spent the next two hours getting to know Christen’s friends and playing random games with the group. One of them ended with Christen buried in sand from neck to feet.

It was approaching 11pm when Tobin decided that she should probably be heading back. “I should probably get going. I’ve got a game at noon tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Julie said. “Coach would kill me if I showed up like a dead dog tomorrow. See ya around Tobin.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Christen said gathering her belongings. 

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“My car’s in the hotel parking lot.”

They walked in comfortable silence back to the hotel. Tobin felt Christen’s hand brush lightly against hers every so often. She followed Christen to a black Jeep parked in front of the hotel. 

“Sweet ride.”

“Thanks. It’s my sister’s, Channing’s…I had a lot of fun with you. I’m really glad you got to see this side of me.”

“Likewise. You’re a good person Chris.” She pulled Christen in for a high embrace. 

“Thanks Tobin. I’ll see later?”

“You know how to reach me,” Tobin said holding up her phone. “Good night Christen.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Tobin felt someone shaking her. “Tobin, Tobin!” She swatted the person’s hands away and pulled the blankets tight around her. “Tobin, I swear to god!” She felt a cold pair of hand grab her feet and pull her down the bed. 

“What the hell Al!”

“It’s 9:00am. If you don’t get up now, you won’t get breakfast.” 

“I can always count on you to find a way to gracefully wake me up,” Tobin yawned, getting up from the floor. “Give me five minutes.” She grabbed her training uniform and quickly changed. 

“So where’d you go last night?” Tobin tried to play dumb. “Oh come on T. I woke up at eight and you weren’t there.”

“I went to the beach.” 

“I thought you said we would go together,” Alex whined. 

“Well, you passed out, and you just looked so peaceful.” Tobin pulled out her phone and showed her a picture she’d taken of Alex with her mouth half open, drooling. 

“You’re an asshole.”

“But you love me,” Tobin cooed. 

They joined the team for breakfast before heading on the buses. They arrived at the field at 10:30am and were warming up and ready to play by noon. Julie was right about SoCal. They were discombobulated. They had sloppy passes. It was an easy win for the Thorns, 3-0. Tomorrow they would play the winner of the other bracket in the final at Sports Park.

“Great job girls!” Coach Peterson shouted from the front of the bus. “We’ll do a recovery workout when we get back and then I’ve arranged for us to have a little fun this evening.”

Tobin joined Alex and Allie on the bikes for 30 minutes before doing a series of stretches and foam rolling. They were on their own for lunch, so they found a deli around the corner, ordered sandwiches and walked to the beach. 

“I love being able to sit on the beach in November, and not freeze my ass off,” Alex said digging her feet into the sand. 

“If you go to school at Berkeley, Tobin and I are coming to visit all the time.” 

“I expect to see you on breaks!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach, soaking in the sun and enjoying their time. They attempted to build a sandcastle only for it to cave in on itself when they tried to make their castle three stories. 

They met up with the rest of the team for dinner at the hotel before they piled back on the buses. They pulled in front of Golf-n-Stuff, and the whole team cheered. Coach gave them all wrist bands and set them loose. 

Tobin immediately found herself on the mini golf course with Lindsey and Alex. She knew she was terrible at golf, but Alex was even worse. She watched Alex fling up a patch of grass instead of the ball, having completely missed. 

“Shut up Tobin!” Alex said, taking another swing. She was about to swing when Tobin nudged the back of Alex’s knee causing her legs to buckle. Lindsey let out a howl of laughter as she watched Alex mid-swing with one leg buckled fall to the ground. “Tobin! You’re so dead!”

Tobin felt Alex tackle her to the ground laughing. “You suck some times.” Tobin laughed and gave Alex a quick peck on the lips catching Alex by surprise. She wriggled herself from Alex’s grip.

“I don’t suck all the times.” 

“Just most of the times,” Alex mumble shoving Tobin. 

“Get a room!” Lindsey shouted. 

They finished their game of golf with Lindsey scoring a 3+, Tobin a 10+, and Alex with a lovely 26+. 

“Alright, let’s choose something that I’ll actually kick both of your asses at,” Alex said. “Go cart time!”

Tobin felt her phone vibrate as they waited in line for the go-karts. 

Julie - looks like I’ll be seeing you tomorrow! I bet you a pizza we kick your ass!

Tobin - I’ll be waiting for my extra large pizza with olives

Julie - ew, olives…really Tobin…ew

Tobin - don’t hate on my olives! They’re delicious. 

Her phone vibrated again with another notification. Cpress23 added you on snapchat. Tobin smiled at the notification, before quickly accepting. It wasn’t a minute later that her phone vibrated again with a Snapchat notification. She opened the photo to see a picture of a computer screen showing the opponents for the game tomorrow. 

Christen - heard ur playing HFC tmo, who do I cheer for now XD

Tobin quickly snapped a picture of the go-karts racing around the track. HFC, Julie will need it when we crush them

“Who you snapping Tobs,” Alex asked peering at Tobin’s phone. 

“Christen. From School.”

“Wait Christen Press?” Lindsey questioned. Tobin nodded. “Dude, she’s friends with Jaelene!”

“Linds, she’s really chill if you get to know her.”

“When have you even gotten to know her? And how did she have your phone number?”

“I ran into her yesterday when I went to the beach. She lives around here and we hung out.” 

“I don’t know T…”

“I swear she’s chill. You just have to get to know her.”

“How do you know she’s not pulling your leg or something?”

“She’s not. She’s a good person. I swear.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Tobin found herself in Sports Park staring at the open field in front of her. The stadium was completely quiet, peaceful. She loved these moments. 

“You ready to kick some ass?” Alex ask, coming up next to Tobin. 

“Yeah.” 

Tobin spotted Julie warming up on the opposite end of the field. She gave Tobin a wave.

“Who’s that?” Alex asked. 

“One of Christen’s friends. I met her the other night.”

There was quite a crowd that showed up for the match, maybe 300 people. Tobin found Julie to be one hell of the midfielder. She was fast, yet skillful in the way she moved with the ball. Hollywood FC was so far one of the toughest team they’d faced this season. The whistle blew for halftime with a 0-0 score. 

Tobin glanced around the crowd and found a familiar face. Christen. Christen waved back when she spotted Tobin. Tobin felt something she hadn’t felt in a while, butterflies. 

They kicked off the second half with a strong offense. Lindsey was able to net one 30 minutes into the second half, then they had to play a strong defense in order to maintain the lead. There were several points during the game when Tobin thought Julie might net one, but their goalie managed to block all their shots. 

The whistle blow signaling the end of the game with the Thorns taking the lead 1-0. They shook hands with the other opposing team. Tobin smiled with she reached Julie. “I think someone owes me a large cheese pizza with extra olives.” 

Julie laughed. “I’ll send it through Christen!”

The team rejoiced as they were handed the tournament trophy. The snapped a few photos before heading back to the locker room. They had to quickly change and get back on the bus in order to make their flight back to Portland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing a few chapters from Christen's point of view only, what do you y'all think?


	5. Julie's Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin finally gets her pizza from Julie and Christen and Tobin hang out.

Chapter 5: Julie’s Pizza

Tobin wasn’t thrilled to be back at school. She’d enjoy spending time with her friends from Providence High and the Thorns. She didn’t see Christen until practice that afternoon. She didn’t bother talking to her, knowing that Jaelene was there. Christen gave her a warm smile when they made eye contact in the locker room, but they didn’t speak. 

Their final game of the season was that Friday. There was an end of season banquet hosted by Jaelene, of course. She’d been informed by Kelley and Lindsey that they usually didn’t attend. It was a classy event, dresses, make-up, all the things that Kelley, Lindsey, and Tobin were not. They’d usually go get pizza if they weren’t working. As much as she loved playing soccer, she was done playing soccer with this team. 

“So honey,” Tobin’s mother said, coming into the living room. “I heard that there’s a banquet this Friday for the team.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, mom. I’m not going.” 

“Why not honey? Isn’t it suppose to be like a mandatory thing, you know team bonding?” Tobin glanced at her mother. She hadn’t told my mom what was going on with the team. Her mother was always too busy with work to attend the games, but she always attended the one with the Thorns.

“Because I’d have to get a dress, let alone wear it, and then make-up…I’m just not about it.”

“Honey, don’t you think it would be a nice way to end the season with your teammates?” Tobin didn’t answer. “Is there something going on that I don’t know about?”

“It’s nothing mom, really. I’m just not going. Neither are Kelley and Lindsey.” 

Tobin’s mother sighed and headed back into the kitchen. She pressed play on the Netflix show that she was watching, only to have her mother come back into the living room a few minutes later with a more determined attitude. 

“Tobin, why didn’t you tell me you were being bullied at school?” 

“You called Alex!” Tobin groaned. “Mom!”

“Well, you won’t tell me what’s going on, but I know you tell Alex everything.” 

“Mom, seriously it’s no big deal.”

“Tobin, bullying is a big deal, no matter how small it is. Is that how you got that nasty burn on your face?!”

“If I tell you, will you promise to let it go? Please!” Tobin’s mother looked at her for a moment, before taking a seat on the couch next to her. 

“Okay.”

“There’s this girl on the soccer team who doesn’t like that there are ‘scholarship’ students there on the team. She’s not the most friendly. She tripped me during practice while we were doing the beep test and I face planted on the ground. But she’s has done anything serious to us. I swear. Just empty handed threats.”

“Tobin. It doesn’t matter if they’re empty threats. You need to tell someone about it.”

“Believe me, I’ve wanted to. But her parents are major and I mean like major contributors to the school. They basically have a say in what happens to my scholarship.”

“Tobin…”

“Mom. It’s not that bad, honestly. Once soccer is over, I won’t have to see her anymore. I need this scholarship mom, we both know that.”

“I know honey, I just hate that this is still a thing.”

“I know.” Tobin wrapped her arms around her mother. “I love you, mom. You’ve done such an amazing job and I can’t thank you enough, but this is something that we have to let go, okay?”

“Okay, honey. But you’ll let me know what’s happening okay? I don’t like having to hear this from Alex.”

“Okay. I will.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

“Hey Tobin, can I ask you something?” Kelley asked during lunch.

“Uh, sure, what’s up?”

“Your friend Alex…”

“What about Alex?”

“Well…she’s kinda hot, and I know I’ve only talked to her a few times and…” Tobin laughed at Kelley’s nervous rambling. 

“She’s single Kelley. If that’s what you’re trying to get at…and she’s your type.”

“Really!” Kelley perked up. “Do you think it would be weird if I asked if she had plans Friday night?”

“It’s only weird if you think it’s weird.”

“So I can have your blessing to ask her out?”

Tobin laughed. “Yes Kelley, you have my blessing!”

The rest of the day droned on for Tobin. Her photography class was the only class that managed to fly by. She’d been working on developing her portfolio for the winter showing. She’d captured several pictures of scenery, the pitch, soccer, the beach, but she was scrambling to get pictures that she actually liked. 

Their practice that afternoon was a light scrimmage since their final game was the following day. Snow started falling lightly as Tobin walked to the bus station with Lindsey and Kelley. The weather had been too unpredictable lately that they had to rely on public transportation to get them to and from school. The bus depot was only a ten-minute walk from her house.   
She was surprised to find Alex in her room when she got home. She must have used the spare key under the plants. 

“Hey,” Tobin said setting her bags on the ground before joining Alex on the bed.

“Can we talk Tobin?”

“Sure, everything okay?”

“Kelley asked me out today.”

“Oh yeah. What did you say?” 

“I haven’t given her an answer yet. I was waiting to talk to you.” Alex played with her fingers for a moment before speaking. “Tobin, I know that we’ve had an interesting past, but I have to ask. Do you have feelings for me?”

“Al…”

“I’m sorry, I just, I just need to know.”

“I did, a long time ago,” Tobin said truthfully. “When you were coming out, and you confided in me. I felt like we had this connection. We were there for each other, and it felt nice to be wanted.”

“That was right after your dad died…”

“Yeah…I’m sorry Al. I should have told you.”

“It’s okay Tobin. It’s in the past.”

“I do love you Alex. I always have, always will.”

“I know. So you know that when I tell Kelley ‘yes’ that what we’ve been doing has to stop.”

“I know.”

“You’ll be okay?”

“Alex. I’ll be fine! Seriously.”

“Okay, because I’ve had the biggest crush on Kelley since you introduced us.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. You’re always asking ‘is Kelley coming?’” Alex elbowed her in the ribs. “It’s true, don’t even try to deny it.”

“You’re the worse,” Alex laughed. “So, we’re okay right?”

“Yeah, we’re perfect. Nothing’s gonna change between us. Now, as I recall, it was my turn to pick the movie!”

Alex snuggled next to Tobin as Tobin scrolled through Netflix on her laptop. She settled on Pulp Fiction much to Alex’s protest. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Friday’s game was a cold one. A layer of snow covered the field. They spent most of the game sliding and tripping over the ball. Tobin managed to land one in the back of the net with an assist from Christen. Jaelene scored the final goal all the way from the halfway line with thirty seconds left in the game earning them the win. 

It was a nice way to end the season, undefeated. They celebrated on the bus right back from Beaverton. When they pulled into the parking lot of the school, Coach Sinclair pulled Kelley, Lindsey, and Tobin aside, while the rest of the team left to get ready for the banquet. 

“I wanted to talk to you girls about the banquet tonight. You know you’re always welcome to attend.”

“We know Coach,” Kelley said kindly. “We just don’t really fit in, you know?”

“I understand. I want you to know that you girls played a great season this year. I’m really proud of you three. I know that it’s not easy being in an environment like this, but you persevered. You showed true teamwork, loyalty, and friendship.”

“Thanks, Coach. It’s been a true honor playing with you.” Lindsey said.

“The pleasure is all mine. I can see great things for all you. I hope to see you all play in the big leagues one day. If you ever need anything, I’m always here.”

They gave their coach a giant hug before heading towards the bus stop. They huddled in the bus hut for warmth as they watched the cars go by. There was a honk from one car. They rolled down their window and, of course, Jaelene was smiling back at them. 

“Don’t freeze out there!” She laughed as she drove away. 

“I hope you drive straight into a snow bank and total daddy’s car,” Lindsey muttered under her breath causing both Kelley and Tobin to burst into laughter. 

By the time Tobin got home, she felt like an ice cube. She stripped off her clothes and headed towards the shower, turning it up as hot as it would go. Tobin stayed under the warmth of the water until she stopped shivering. 

She put on her warmest joggers and sweatpants before crawling under the bed to get warm again. Netflix seemed to fill her desire for countless reruns of Friends. She was about to start a new episode when the doorbell rang. She heard her mother answer the door and then close it. Probably just some solicitor or something. To her surprise, there was a knock on her door a few moments later. She knew it couldn’t have been her mother, she didn’t have polite manners like that. 

Tobin rolled out of bed and was surprised to find Christen standing in front of her holding a pizza box. 

“Hey. Your mom let me in. I hope that’s okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Tobin opened her door wider to let Christen in. She noticed that Christen had a maroon dress on underneath her winter jacket. “Why aren’t you at the banquet?”

“I was, but I realized you weren’t there…and I had a lot fun hanging out with you when you were in LA. And Julie’s been on my ass about ‘extra large cheese pizza with olives’…so I took a chance that you were home.”

Tobin said with a laugh. “Well, welcome to my home. Sorry my room’s a little bit of a mess.” She quickly picked up any clothing that was laying on the floor and threw it into the hamper. 

“It’s cozy. I like it!” Christen took off her jacket and set it on the back of Tobin’s chair. “I hope it’s okay that I came here unannounced. I was going to text you, but then I got carried away with trying to remember where you live…”

“It okay. I really wasn’t doing much, just watching TV,” Tobin said, monitoring to her spot of the bed. “Plus, this pizza is way too big for me to eat all by myself.” Tobin set the pizza box on the floor and motioned for Christen to sit. “So, the banquet wasn’t fun enough for you?”

“Being surrounded by pretentious rich people?” Christen scoffed, “So much fun! Oh wait!” Christen pulled out her phone and opened the camera. “ Smile!” Tobin heard Christen’s phone click as she was mid-bite.

“What was that for?”

“Julie, she wanted proof that I didn’t just bail and eat the pizza myself.” Tobin laughed as she watched Christen type a quick message to Julie. 

“So you and Julie? Known each other for a long time?”

“Yeah. We’ve known each other since we were kids, we’re practically sisters. She was the one that actually got me into soccer.”

“You’re very skillful on the field.”

“Thanks! I’m trying to work on maneuvering the ball more quickly in close contact situations.”

“It’s all about relaxing, letting your feet do the work. If you over think it, you’ll over calculate.”

“Wow…wise words.” 

“So you mentioned you have siblings?” Tobin asked, trying to get to know Christen a little better. 

“Yeah two. Channing, she’s two years older than me and Tyler she’s four years older.”

“Do you all get along?”

“Ha, it’s like three peas in a pod! I mean we have our ups and downs. You know sister fighting.” Tobin laughed and nodded. She did know. Her and Perry would always be arguing about stupid things, but all would be forgive after five minutes. “You have any siblings?”

“Three.” Tobin pulled out her phone and scrolled until she found a picture of the three of them together. “Jeffery, he’s two years younger than me. Both my sisters are older than me. That’s Perry.” She pointed at the other two women in the photo. “And that’s Katie. Katie’s a news writer for her city’s newspaper and Perry works as a banker in New York City.”

“Do you get to see them often?” Christen asked.

Tobin took the phone from Christen and locked it. “No. I haven’t seen either of them in a few years. Things have kinda been tight here.” She bowed her head so Christen couldn’t see her blush. “It’s too much for all of us to go out and see them.” Christen seemed to get what Tobin was saying. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. That’s life some times. Nothing you can do about it.” 

There was a silent tension building between them as they quietly ate their pizza. Her heart ached at the fact that Tobin’s family couldn’t afford for them to fly to see her sisters. It broke her heart. Christen could feel that awkwardness in the air. She glanced around the room trying to look at anything but Tobin. Tobin’s room was neat and minimalistic. She had a bed, dresser, and desk; countless soccer posters hung on the walls, emphasizing Tobin’s love for soccer. 

Christen’s eyes fell on the shiny camera sitting on Tobin’s desk. “Is that a Nikon camera?” Tobin glanced at where Christen was looking and nodded. “Can I?” She nodded again. Christen picked up the camera and turned it on. “Wow! Did you take these?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nervously rubbed that back of her neck as she stood. 

“Tobin, these are really good!”

“You think?”

“Yeah, the way you captured this shadow on the pitch…these are incredible!” Christen scrolled through more. Tobin watched as she scrolled through the pictures that she’d taken in LA and other places where the Thorns had traveled. “You’re really talented.”

“Thanks. I’ve never really liked art, but photography is something that I can just get lost in.”

Actually, I could use your advice.” Tobin motioned for the camera and Christen handed it back. “I’m taking a photography class at school and I’ve been trying to gather some of my photos for the winter showcase. What do you think of these two? I’m in between and I can’t really decide which one I want to include.” She pulled up the two photos. The first one, a picture of the California beach just after sunset and the second one, a sunny picture of Sport’s Park.

Christen moved back and forth between the two photos deciding on which one she liked. “Sport’s Park, definitely.” Tobin smiled as she took the camera back from Christen. 

“Great! Thanks.” 

“So what’ go you interested in photography?”

“My dad he was a photographer. When I was little he’d always been running around with a camera trying to capture everyone’s ‘firsts’. For Christmases, he’d get me those disposable cameras and we’d go out exploring and take pictures of anything that caught our eyes. He actually bought me that camera when I made the Thorns youth team.” 

“That’s cool! I’d love to meet him sometime!” Christen noticed how Tobin tensed at the mention of ‘meeting her father’ and felt her nerves start to rise. 

“Um, he passed away…” Christen felt her heart ache even more for Tobin.

“Tobin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay Chris.” Tobin, wanting to change the subject. “I don’t talk about it a lot.”

Christen pulled Tobin in a tight embrace, rubbing Tobin’s back with her hand. She wanted to cry to Tobin. She wanted to give her a million dollars so that she could see her sisters. She wanted to do anything to make Tobin smile. There was just something about this girl that she felt she had to protect. 

“It’s okay Chris, really,” Tobin said, pulling away. “I’m okay.” 

“Okay.”

“Do you want to stay and watch TV or something?” 

“Well, I do love Friends.” Tobin’s smile widened as she pulled Christen to her bed. 

“Great, cause I was just about to start a new episode!” Christen sat next to Tobin on the bed, their shoulders just barely touching. Tobin was about to press play when she glanced at Christen. “Do you want to change into something more comfortable? I have extra sweatpants and stuff.”

Christen looked down at her dress that she’d been fiddling with. She liked wearing dresses, but she’d kill to be as comfy as Tobin right now. “You don’t mind? I’d kill for a pair of sweats right now”

“Of course not.” Tobin made her way to her dresser and pulled out a pair of joggers and an old Thorns hoodie. “Here. There’s a bathroom down the hall.”

Tobin’s jaw almost dropped when Christen returned to the room sporting her clothes. They seemed to fit her perfectly and she looked even more beautiful than before. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and she’d removed the rest of her make-up. 

“What?” Christen asked, looking at Tobin. “Is there something on my face?”

“Uh, no! You look good.”

“Thanks.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Friends. They laughed occasionally. Around episode five, Christen was leaning fully against Tobin’s arm. Tobin didn’t mind that Christen had rested her head against her arm. It calmed her…it almost felt normal. They were about to start another episode when they heard it. 

“TOB-” Alex came bursting through the door. Christen startled by Alex’s entrance let out a little scream and shot up from her previous position. “Oh, I didn’t realize you had company.” Alex glanced at Christen noticing that she was wearing Tobin’s clothing. “I tried to call, but you didn’t answer. I’m Alex by the way.”

“Christen,” Christen said, climbing out of bed. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alex said smiling. “Sorry for barging in.”

“It’s okay. I should be heading out anyways! I’ve got a game tomorrow morning.” 

Tobin climbed out of bed and walked with Christen to the front door. “Sorry about Al, she can be a little…loud?” Christen laughed as Tobin’s description. 

“Just a little. Thanks for letting me come over. I had fun tonight.”

“Likewise. So game tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’re playing the Foresters.”

“Maybe I could come and watch one of your games some time?” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean you got to see one of mine so it’s only fair I get to see one of yours.”

“I guess you’re right,” Christen laughed. “Well, we’re playing at the sports center tomorrow at 11am.”

“11am. I’ll be there!”

Tobin watched as Christen headed across the street to her car. She kept her eyes on the car until she could no longer see the rear lights. When she made it back upstairs to her room, she found Alex curled under the covers waiting for Tobin to get back. 

“So! Noticed that Christen was wearing your clothes. Didn't realize that there was something going on between you two.” 

“Al, we’re just friends.”

“Okay…whatever you say! But I saw the way she was looking at you.” 

“Alex, seriously..." Tobin laughed. "We're just friends. Plus she's the opposite of gay. Have you seen her?"

"You never know T."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep dreaming. Anyways, on another topic, how was your date with Kelley?" 

“It was amazing!” Alex said excitedly before she launched into a detailed story of their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: family's age are not correct in this story.


	6. Christen's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen hangs out with Tobin's friends.

Chapter 6: Christen’s Game 

Tobin made sure she set an alarm for the next morning so she wouldn’t miss Christen’s game. She hopped on the bus and was at the indoor sports center within the hour. There wasn’t a huge crowd but she found a nice seat in front of the bleachers. 

Christen finished lacing up her cleats before heading out onto the field with her teammates. She was pleasantly surprised to see Tobin sitting in the bleachers.

“Hey! You made it!” Christen said jogging up to Tobin. 

“Course I did. I wanted to see you kick ass!” 

Tobin never really noticed how skillful of a player Christen was until she actually watched her. The way she was able to maneuver the ball and predict where the ball was heading was incredible. Christen was quick, yet calculated with the ball, but she did lack control in close contact situations. 

She cheered loudly for Christen, not caring what the audience thought. Christen smiled whenever she heard Tobin’s voice. She listened to what Tobin was shouting. “Go Christen!” Or “On your left!” “Open downfield.”

Portland FC claimed a victory 3-2, with Christen scoring two of the goals. Christen jogged back over to Tobin after the game. “Hey! Don’t go anywhere okay? I just need to change, and then I can take you home.”

“Chris, you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to, please?” Christen said again, searching Tobin’s eyes. 

“Okay. I’ll be right here. Take your time.”

Christen smiled and quickly headed to the locker room. She changed into her sweats, checked in with her coach, and headed back towards the field. Tobin was still in the same spot on the bleacher scrolling through her phone. 

“Ready?” Tobin asked, looking up as Christen approached. 

“Let’s go! My car’s out back.”

The twenty-minute drive back to Tobin’s was filled with small talk, mostly about the game. “Are you busy?” Tobin asked as they pulled into her driveway. 

“Um, not really. I was probably just going to go home and shower and then watch TV.”

“I know you just played a full 90 minutes, but would you want to play a pick-up game with a few of my friends?”

“Are you sure your friends would be okay with me coming? I know I don’t have the greatest track record with some of them.” 

“It’s only because they don’t know the real you, they only know what they’ve seen and heard. Kelley and Lindsey are really chill. They’ll love you, trust me. And you’ve already met Alex.”   
Christen thought about it for a moment. She did enjoy Tobin’s company, and she knew that Kelley and Lindsey were chill just from observation, but she wasn’t sure that they would accept her as quickly as Tobin. “I don’t know, Tobin.” 

“It’ll be okay! You’ll be on my team, and it’s only for an hour. We’re a chill group. I promise.”

“Okay. But if this goes badly…”

“It won’t,” Tobin assured her. “Promise.” 

Tobin directed them towards the indoor soccer fields that they always went to. She spotted Alex’s car along with Emily’s in the parking lot.

“It’ll be fine Chris,” Tobin assured her as they headed inside. She found her group of friends on the far field kicking around the ball. Kelley and Lindsey both gave her quizzical looks when they spotted Christen next to her. 

“Christen!” Alex said happily. “Tobin told us you were coming!” 

“Hey Alex,” Christen said giving the girl a quick hug. 

“Wait you two know each other?” Kelley asked.

“Yeah, we met yesterday at Tobin’s,” Alex said. 

“Oh. Tobin, can I talk to you for a second?” Tobin followed Kelley to the far corner with Lindsey. “Dude, why is she here?”

“Yeah, no offense Tobin, but she’s friend’s with Jaelene and you know how horrible that girl is.”

“Look, I know. But Chris is different. Even though she’s friends with Jaelene, she’s a good person.”

“Okay, even if you say she’s a good person, I’ve never seen her stop Jaelene from doing terrible things to people.”

Christen glanced over at Tobin who was speaking quickly with Lindsey and Kelley. She could tell from the furrowed brow that it wasn’t any normal type of conversation. 

“Don’t worry. They’re just not used to this sudden change,” Alex said, giving Christen’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

“You know?” Christen asked in surprise.

“Well, Tobin hasn’t exactly said anything, but I’m pretty good at putting the pieces together.” 

“What have you put together so far?”

“Well, I remember when we were in that pizza shop and Jaelene came in a threatened us. All the other girls laughed, but you…you looked sad…like you didn’t want to be there. Then at the game, when Jaelene took me out, you stopped Tobin from beating her to a pulp. You stopped her from potentially losing her scholarship. So thank you for that. And then yesterday when I found you two all curled up together…you both looked really peaceful.” 

“Wow…you’re very…observant.”

“Sorry. I know I just like laid that all on you.” Alex said quickly. “Don’t be afraid of them. They know that Tobin is a good judge of character, I think they’re just a little shaken.”

They glanced over at the group who were still talking quickly and in hushed voices. 

“So…you’re saying that Christen actually hates Jaelene?” Kelley asked after Tobin was finished telling them why Christen was friends with Jaelene. 

“Well, hate might be a strong word, but look, she doesn’t have a lot of close friends to talk to…and just from the time I’ve spent with her, alone, she’s a completely different person. And I think you’ll like her.” 

“Well, I know you have a good judge of character Tobin,” Lindsey said. “So if you see something in her, then that’s good enough for me.”

“Okay!” 

Christen watched as the group started heading back towards them. She was slightly relieved when Tobin smiled at her and gave her a quick thumbs up. 

“Alright! Chris is on our team,” Lindsey called out. 

Christen headed toward Lindsey, Tobin, and Alex. Kelley headed toward the other group of girls, Allie, Morgan, and Emily. 

They played a four-round game of soccer with Tobin’s team conquering the other team. “Alright so losing team buys donuts.” 

“Hey Chris, mind if I catch a ride with you to the shop?” Lindsey asked. 

“Sure!” 

She headed out to her car with Tobin and Lindsey. She was caught off guard when Alex called to Tobin asking for her to go with them. Tobin gave her a sympathetic smile before heading to join Alex. 

“You were good out on the field,” Lindsey said as she buckled her seatbelt. “I mean, I know we play together, but we’ve never really played like this before.” 

“Thanks, I had a lot of fun today.”

“Good, because I hope you’ll consider coming to more of our little shindigs.”

“So you and Kelley don’t hate me?”

“We never hated you Christen,” Lindsey said with a soft smile. “Tobin told us about Jaelene and how you two met.” 

“She did?”

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind. I know that it was probably a little personal, but don’t worry, we aren’t the type of people to go around and gossip about it.”  
“No, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry that I misjudged you and I hope that you’ll consider hanging out with us more.” 

“Thank you.”


	7. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm traps Tobin and Christen inside for the night.

Chapter 7

Tobin watched as the snow fell outside the theater. It was Thursday, December 3rd. Portland Academy had canceled school that Friday due to incoming weather, so she’d had a three day weekend. The thing that Tobin was looking forward to the most was going to Tampa for their winter showcase with the Thorns. She’d never been to Florida before and she couldn’t be more excited to get out of the cold weather.

The business at the theater was dismal that night. There’d only been about ten customers to come in. Tobin spent most of her time studying for her finals while Alex and Allie goofed off in the back. She wasn’t expecting a certain someone to show up that night but was pleasantly surprised when she saw Christen open the door the theater. 

“Well hello there!” Tobin said happily. She quickly put away her books and gave Christen her full attention. “What brings you to the movies on this snowy evening?”

“I was sick of sitting at home, and I really didn’t want to hang out with Jaelene tonight.”

“Well! You’ve come to the perfect place! Business is basically non-existent so what are you in the mood to see?”

“Well Green Book just came out and I’ve heard good things about it…”

“Aren’t you suppose to see the movies before they show?” 

“Not always. I usually do, but I’ve been so busy with soccer and school that I haven’t really had the time.” Tobin reached into the display cabinet and pulled out two boxes of sour patch kids. She motioned Christen to follow her towards theater number 3. “Come on! We’re gonna miss the commercials.”

“You actually watch the commercials?” Christen asked laughing as she followed Tobin. 

“Yeah, they’re like the best part before the movie! You get a sneak peek of everything that is coming out and sometimes they have movie trivia!” 

“You are such a dork Tobin.” Christen laughed as she took a seat next to Tobin in the empty theater. “Aren’t you suppose to be working?”

“Nah…I mean who’s going to come to see a movie when we're supposed to get eleven inches of snow tonight? Plus if for some reason a crazy herd of people decides they want to see a movie. Alex’ll text me.” 

“Such a hard worker Tobin.”

“Shhhh the previews are about to start,” Tobin said, eyes fixed on the screen. Christen laughed as she stared at Tobin. She watched as Tobin fumbled to open her sour patch kids, not taking her eyes off the screen. 

“Here.” Tobin nudged the second box of candy at Christen.

They sat and watched the movie in comfortable silence. Halfway through the movie, Christen felt Tobin lean against her shoulder. By the times the credits started rolling, Christen was surprised to see that Tobin’s eyes were shut and that she was snoring sweetly. She took a minute to take in the peacefulness of Tobin’s complexion. She never realized it before, but Tobin really was beautiful. Her heart skipped a beat and she tried to force herself to push all her feelings down. 

She gently nudged Tobin. “Tobin, hey…” Tobin opened her eyes slowly and looked around. When her eyes landed on Christen she gave her a goofy, sleepy smile. 

“How much did I miss?”

“Probably the last half of the movie,” Christen laughed. “How much longer are you working for? You look exhausted.”

Tobin glanced down at her phone and noticed a text from her boss telling her that it was okay to close the theater early due to weather. “Oh…looks like we can close now.”

“Can I give you a ride home?” Tobin usually caught a ride home with Alex, but for some reason, she couldn’t resist Christen’s offer. 

“Sure, let me just tell Alex. She usually gives me a lift.” 

Tobin made her way back to the counter with Christen and found Alex and Allie in the back room gathering their things. 

“Al, Chris was gonna give me a ride home, is that’s okay?”

“Sure! No problem!” Alex said, giving Tobin a devious smile. “Be careful out there though, it’s really slick.” 

The ten-minute drive back to Tobin’s house was probably the most terrifying ten minutes of her life. Christen’s car slid left and right along the street even though she wasn’t going more than ten miles an hour. When they finally pulled into her driveway, Tobin noticed how tightly Christen was gripping the wheel with a look of panic in her eyes. 

“Chris, why don’t you stay the night? It’s way too slick to be driving right now.”

“It’s okay. I don’t want to intrude.” 

“Christen. You’re staying,” Tobin said as she reached across and turned the ignition off. “I’d rather know that you’re safe than somewhere in a snow-covered ditch. Please? My mom’s super chill and she’ll understand.” 

Christen hesitated but she knew her parents would be pissed at her if she made the stupid decision to drive home in this type of weather. “Okay.”

She followed Tobin quickly inside, brushing the snow off of them. The house was quiet as they made their way upstairs. Tobin motioned for her to be quiet as they headed up the stairs to her room. “Sorry, my mom’s a really light sleeper, but I live on the opposite side of the house so we’re good.”

Tobin maneuvered around her room quickly, picking up stray clothes and tidying up a little. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats for Christen. “I’m happy to share the bed with you, but I can also make up the couch for you if you want instead.”

Christen glanced at Tobin’s bed. It did look really comfy and Christen was extremely tired. “Is it cool if we share?”

“Yeah, of course!”

They quickly changed and got ready for bed. Christen took the inside of the bed, while Tobin took the outside. Tobin’s bed was just big enough for both of them to fit comfortably next to each other. Christen was acutely aware of how close Tobin was to her. She could smell her vanilla lotion that she’d just put on. She listened to the sound of Tobin’s breathing even out, knowing that she was sound asleep. 

She let out a nervous sigh before she let sleep take over. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Christen awoke to a faint tickling on the back of her neck. It took her a minute to figure out that it’s was Tobin’s breath against her neck. She felt her stomach flutter, but couldn’t stay still. 

“Hmmm, stop moving,” Tobin groaned softly, tightening her grip around Christen’s waist. 

Christen lay there still as a rock at the thought of Tobin's arm wrapped around her. A few minutes later, Tobin stirred once again before removing her arm.

“Morning,” Tobin said sitting up in bed. Christen rolled over and looked up at Tobin. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, your bed is actually super comfortable.”

“Why thank you. It’s top of the line, second hand,” Tobin joked. Christen laughed before her stomach growled loudly. “Wow! Looks like someone’s hungry.”

“Well, my dinner was basically sour patch kids.” 

“Come on, my mom’s probably already downstairs making breakfast,” Tobin said getting out of bed. 

Christen followed Tobin downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the kitchen as they entered. Tobin made a beeline for the coffee pot and poured herself a hefty cup.

“Christen! Good morning!” Tobin’s mother said happily as she caught sight of Christen. “I’m so glad you decided to crash for the night. The weather out there is horrendous.” 

“Me too. It was an interesting drive back from the theater.” 

“I can imagine.”

“You want coffee, Chris?” Tobin asked. “We also have tea.” 

“Black tea would be lovely!”

 

Christen followed Tobin into the living room with their plates of breakfast and took a seat on the couch. Tobin flipped on the TV and began scrolling through the channels absentmindedly. She only stopped when she felt her phone vibrating. 

“Hey Al, what’s up?” Tobin tossed the remote at Christen. “Nothing much…just chilling…sure…okay…Christen…” Christen's ear perked up at the mention of her name. “Alex come on, we’ve been over this…yes…I know…okay…yeah, yeah, love you too Al.” 

Christen’s felt her heart skip a beat at Tobin’s “love you too.” She didn’t know if it was because she thought that Tobin might be gay and in a relationship with Alex. She’d never explicitly seen them kiss or anything, but they were very close to each other. 

“Chris?” Christen saw a hand wave in front of her a few times. “You okay?” Christen shook herself from her trance. 

“Yeah, uh, just thinking?”

“Thinking about what?”

“Um…just thinking…”

“Come on Chris,” Tobin whined. “I wanna pick your brain. Get to know the real you.”

“Get to know the real me?” Christen quirked her eyebrow in confusion. 

“Yeah, you know the ‘you’ that I met in LA…the real you, not some Jaelene version.”

“So you wanna play 20 questions with me?” 

“Well I was thinking more like a conversation with questions asked, but yeah…okay basically 20 questions.” Christen hated playing 20 questions or questioning games of any sort because people always asked “those types” of questions which Christen hated answering. “I promise I won’t ask “those types” of questions.” Tobin must have read her mind. 

“Okay…ask away.” Christen took a heavy sip of tea and waited for Tobin to ask her first question. 

“When’s your birthday?” 

“December 29th. You?”

“Ah, a December baby. I like!” Tobin said smiling. “May 29th.” Christen smiled as when she realized they shared the same day. “Okay, cats or dogs?”

“Dogs. 100%. I have two at home. Morena and Khaleesi.”

“Wait like the Game of Thrones Khaleesi?” Christen laughed in embarrassment.

“Yes…moving on. Where’s a place that you’ve been dying to go?” Tobin thought about Christen’s question for a moment. 

“Honestly, this is gonna sound stupid, but I’ve always wanted to go to Vancouver.”

“I don’t think that’s stupid at all. It’s beautiful up there. Your camera would love everything about it.”

“You think so?” Christen nodded. “Maybe when I get the time and money, I’ll take a trip up there…alright next question! Have you ever thought about playing soccer professionally?”

“All the time…but…” Christen paused. “…I don’t think I could handle the press and public eye of going pro.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I love the game, don’t get me wrong. But, every time I step out on the pitch I get hit with this feeling of overwhelming anxiety. I don’t know how to describe it, but it’s like my brain goes through all the scenarios of what could happen. And then I’m constantly beating myself up over missing a shot or pass. Over analyzing everything.”

“I’m sorry Chris. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. Not a lot of people know. I try not to let people see.” 

Tobin rested a gentle hand on Christen’s arm and gave it a squeeze. “Look, I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but you know that you can always talk to me about it. I’ve dealt with my fair share of anxiety attacks in the past.”

“How did you get through them?”

“It was hard at first. After my dad passed, I felt like I was having them a few times a week. But, Alex was there for me and helped me work through them. Eventually, I picked up meditation, and It’s been really helpful so far. Before and after every game, I take a few minutes and just concentrate on myself, clear my mind of everything…kinda like making a fresh slate.”

“Do you think you could maybe show me sometime?”

“Of course!”

“Thanks…so you and Alex?”

“What about me and Alex?”

“Are you two…?” Christen felt a wave of nervousness hit her as she asked the question. 

Tobin chuckled, shaking her head. “No, no. We’re not dating if that’s what you were asking. We’re just friends.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything.”

“It’s okay. A lot of people think that, but no we’ve never dated.”

“Are you dating anyone?”

“I thought we agreed we weren’t asking those questions?”

Christen felt her cheeks burn when she realized that she’d asked the question aloud. “I’m sorry, I got carried away.”

“Well, to answer your question, no. I’m not dating anyone. Are you?”

“No…I, uh, actually just got out of a relationship.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“I feel like we’ve been saying ‘sorry’ too much to each other.”

“I guess you’re right” Tobin chuckled. “But I am sorry, his loss.”

“Right, his loss…” Her heart fell slightly as she realized that Tobin thought she was straight. 

“So that night at homecoming when you said your date canceled?”

“Yeah…we got in a fight that night and broke up…and I just didn’t have to heart to go to the dance where everyone is dancing and having fun and what not.”

“I get it.”

“But that free movie ticket really did lift my spirits, so I owe you.”

“Well, I’ll have you know my cheat treat is a chai latte with nutmeg.” 

Christen laughed making a mental note of Tobin’s cheat day treat. “I pictured you for more of a black coffee type of girl.”

“Eh, you can have black coffee any day…chai lattes are for special occasions.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as the watched the NWSL game that was one. Occasionally Tobin would make a comment about a bad call or a call that should have been made. Christen laughed at Tobin’s antics. Christen would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t feel anything for Tobin. There was something about Tobin that made her feel drawn to the woman. 

“Hey. I have a crazy idea.” Tobin said drawing Christen from her thoughts.

“Crazy idea?”

“Yeah!” Tobin hopped up from the couch and grabbed her phone. She typed viciously against the screen and then waited a few seconds until her phone started vibrating. She smiled and punched the air. “Alright, Chris! Up! Up!” 

“What’s the crazy idea?”

“Well, we’re about to have the most epic snowball fight ever. Lindsey, Kelley, Alex, and a few others from the team are all in!”


	8. Chapter 9: I'm Told I Have Excellent Aim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who will win the snowball fight?

“Christen! Hey girl!” Alex said as she opened the Heaths front door.

“Hey!”

“I’m glad y’all decided to do this! I was about to die of boredom in my house. So what have you two been up to?” Tobin elbowed her.

“Uh, just chilling,” Christen said nervously. Alex stared at her skeptically for a moment before turning her attention to the TV. 

“So Tobs! I call having Christen and Kelley on my team,” Alex said giving Christen a friendly nudge. “I need an excuse to kick Tobin’s ass.” 

Tobin laughed. “Al, you’ve got nothing on Harry and Lindsey. Sorry Christen, but prepare to have your ass kicked.” 

“We’ll see about that Tobin. I’m told I have excellent aim,” Christen said bravely. 

Tobin felt her mouth go slightly dry at Christen’s comment. Alex turned and gave Tobin a witty smile. “I’m liking Christen more and more.” 

The rest of the girls showed up about a half hour later. Christen, Alex, and Kelley on one team and Tobin, Lindsey, and Allie on the other. They broke off and started building a protective wall of snow. Alex built their snowball supply, while Christen and Kelley built the wall. 

“So Chris…I realized that I don’t really know a lot about you. I mean I only really know what Tobin’s told me.”

“And what has Tobin told you?”

“Only about how Jaelene took you under her wing when you first came here and that you kinda hate her?”

“Well…I guess that’s pretty much it.”

“Are you guys done yapping?” Tobin called from the opposite side of the yard. “I’m ready to kick some ass.” 

“Well, Christen! How about we show Tobin what we’re made of?” Kelley said. She leaned in closer and whispered into Christen’s ear. “Also coffee’s on me if you can hit Tobin square in the face.”

“What a great incentive,” Christen laughed. 

“Alright! First team to 15 hits wins!” Tobin said, launching a snowball towards Alex. Alex ducked quickly before firing one back at Tobin. 

They fired snowballs back and forth, trying to outsmart the other players. Alex skillfully flung one that hit Allie square in the chest. Christen managed to dodge about every shot that was flung at her. After about twenty minutes, Allie and Kelley were out, having each been hit five times. Tobin and Lindsey both had one life left, while Alex and Christen had two. 

“Alight Chris,” Alex said, kneeling down next to Christen. “I vote we get Lindsey, and then Tobin.” Christen peered over their wall and spotted Lindsey bending over to make a snowball. She quickly rose and launched the snowball at Lindsey, hitting her square in the butt. 

“Ow!” Lindsey shouted, grabbing her butt. “Damn, Chris! Couldn’t have waited until I was armed.”

“Sorry Lindsey!” Christen shouted from behind their wall. “I couldn’t resist.” 

“Damn Chris,” Alex said impressively. “How do we wanna get Tobin?”

“Ambush?”

“I like the way you think…okay how about I throw and you run?”

Christen waited for Alex to start throwing snowballs rapidly before she sprinted across the yard towards Tobin’s wall. She waved her hand at Alex to stop and peer over the wall. Tobin was crouched down making a snowball.

“Hey Tobin!” Christen said smiling. Tobin looked up quickly shocked to see Christen. Christen smiled before smudging the snowball directly into Tobin’s face. She watched the shock still in Tobin’s face as the snow trickled down. “Looks like we won.”

“Hey Kelley! You owe me coffee!” Christen shouted. She turned to face Tobin again, only to see the girl launching herself towards her. She felt Tobin’s arms wrap around her as they hit the ground. Tobin’s laughter filled her ears. “Tobin!” 

“Sorry Chris,” Tobin said, looking down at Christen laughing. “Should have seen it coming.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Christen laughed. She felt her cheeks start to burn as she became acutely aware of how close her and Tobin were. Tobin’s hands rested on the ground next to her head and she felt the weight of Tobin pressed against her hips. Their laughter slowly died as they stared at each other. Christen noticed how dark Tobin’s eyes had become. She swallowed nervously. 

“Alright you two!” Alex called. “Losers buy donuts!” 

Tobin laughed nervously, before quickly getting off Christen. She offered her a hand and hoisted her off the ground. “Nice aim by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short but don't worry! I'm uploading two chapters for you guys! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9: Florida Thrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thorns take a trip to Florida for a soccer tournament.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Tampa where the time is 1:30pm. We’ll be arriving at Gate D17. Thank you for choosing Delta. We hope you enjoyed your flight today.”

“Dude, it looks so warm,” Alex said, staring out of the plane window. 

“I can’t wait to hit the beach!” 

When they reached the gate, Tobin turned on her phone and found several notifications. One from her mother, another from Kelley and Julie, and two from Christen. 

Mom - let me know when you land! 

Kelley - tell Alex to pick up her phone 

Christen - hey good luck at your showcase this weekend   
Christen - I’ll be rooting for you and Julie! 

Julie - hey we’re in the same hotel, text me your room number! 

She quickly tapped out responses to everyone before heading to join the rest of the team. The weather in Tampa was incredibly warm. They were all sweating by the time they reached the hotel. She was rooming with Alex, of course, and the two cranked the AC the moment they entered the room. 

“Okay, I love that it’s not freezing here, but it’s hot as hell,” Alex said as she practically laid herself against the AC unit. 

“Yeah no shit. And it’s humid…” Tobin pushed Alex over so that she could feel the cold air. 

“So, what should we do now?” 

“Well…as soon as I don’t feel like a sweaty mess, I vote we get lunch.” 

“Great! I’m starving.”

They sat against the AC unit trying to cool down. A knock on their door filled the silence. “I didn’t text Lindsey or Allie. Did you?”

“Ah, that would probably be Julie,” Tobin said, getting up from the ground and heading to the door. 

She was greeted by a familiar blonde. “Julie!” 

“Hey Tobin,” Julie said, giving her a quick hug before entering the room. “Wow, it’s nice in here. My AC must be malfunctioning.”

“Alex, this is Julie,” Tobin said introducing the two. “She’s friends with Christen and plays for Hollywood FC.” 

“Ah, I remember we creamed you in the last showcase.”

“Okay, as I recall it was by one point.”

“Yeah, creamed ya,” Alex joked. “So how did you two meet?”

“Remember that night in LA when you wanted to go to the beach after the game but ended up passing out?” Alex nodded. “Well, I went down by myself and ran into Christen and they were throwing a bonfire.” 

“Oh so, you don’t go to Portland Academy?”

“Nope. I live in LA. Christen and I grew up together.”

“Well, we were about to grab some lunch. You wanna come?”

“Hell yes. I’m starving, and my roommate’s napping.” 

Lindsey, Emily, Morgan, Alex, Allie, Tobin, and Julie strolled down the street until they found a nice deli that seemed to peak all their interests. They spent the next hour eating, joking, telling stories, and getting to know Julie.

After lunch, they all decided to take a walk along the beach before heading back to the hotel. Julie returned to her room but promised to hang out with them later. Alex and Tobin made their way back to their room, which was frigid when they walked in. 

“Jesus, that feels so good.” Alex hopped on the empty bed next to her and motioned for Tobin to join her. “Julie’s pretty cool.”

“That she is. So we don’t have anything until dinner. What are you gonna do?”

“I was gonna FaceTime Kelley for a bit and then maybe watch TV until dinner?”

Tobin opened their door to the balcony to give Alex some privacy while she FaceTimed Kelley. She pulled out her phone and started scrolling through Instagram, before opening up snapchat. She snapped a picture from the balcony and sent it to Jeff and Christen. A minute later, she received a snapchat from Christen of a snowy lawn. She let out a laugh before typing out a message. 

Tobin - wow, looks like your really enjoying the weather over there

Christen - yeah, whatever, hope you drop dead from the humidity

Tobin - already happened, Julie had to revive me

Christen - always the savior Julie, what are you doing?

Tobin - chillin on the balcony, enjoying the view

Christen - would you want to FaceTime? I need a break from studying

Tobin smiled at Christen’s response and opened her FaceTime immediately. She only had to wait a few seconds before Christen’s face appeared on her screen. 

“Hi,” Christen said smiling back at Tobin.

“Hey…how’s studying?”

“Oh god! Don’t even get me started. I’m jealous that you got to take your finals early.”

“Ah, don’t be too jealous. You didn’t have to cram for everything in three days.”

“True! So got any plans over break?”

“Well, five-day tournament in Tampa, and then the photography showcase, and then I don’t really know after that. I haven’t really thought past that. Probably just hang with Alex, Allie, and Lindsey. What about you?”

“Going back to LA to spend time with the family, and help Channing get ready to move into her first apartment, and then I guess head back up to Portland. But don’t worry, I’m not leaving until after the showcase.”

“You’re coming to the showcase?”

“Yeah, of course! I wouldn’t miss it. You’re really talented and I’d love to see more of your work.”

“Thanks Chris. That means a lot.”

Tobin turned at the sound of the balcony door being opened. Alex appeared behind her and waved at Christen. 

“Hey Christen!”

“Hi Alex!” Christen waved. “I should let you two get back to enjoying the warm weather.”

“Good luck studying.”

“Ha, yeah I’ll need it! Talk to you later?”

“Yeah!”

“I’ll be rooting for you and Julie tomorrow!”

Alex looked skeptically at Tobin after she hung up. “So…you and Christen?”

“Alex, for the one-millionth time, we’re just friends, I swear. Besides, she’s not even gay, and she just got out of a relationship.”

“How do you know she’s not?”

“Well, I don’t know. My gaydar isn’t blaring when I’m around her. I mean, yeah she’s beautiful and funny, and maybe gives me butterflies, but pretty sure she’s straight.” 

“Well have you asked her?”

“No. Alex, I literally go to a homophobic school. I’m not about to ask.”

“Well does she know you’re gay?”

“Um, I don’t know maybe. She did ask if we were dating, but we haven’t really talked about that kind of stuff since.”

“Well I doubt she has a problem with gay people cause she’s fine hanging out with Kelley and Lindsey.”

“Okay, whatever, Alex,” Tobin said getting up. “We’re just friends.”

“Alright. Whatever you say… So wanna watch some Friends and then dinner?”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Their two games the next day went without a hitch. They claimed two easy victories with goals from Alex, Tobin, and Lindsey. Hollywood FC had also claimed two easy wins. They spent most of the evening recovering, before sunbathing at the hotel pool.

The following days were quite similar to the previous day. Wake up, play soccer, recover, play soccer, recover, sunbath, dinner, sleep. On their third day of the tournament, their coach had decided to take them all to Busch Gardens. Tobin had never been to an amusement park before. 

Her, Alex, and Lindsey ran around the park trying to ride as many rides as they could. She enjoyed watching Alex scream in terror as they plummet at a 90-degree angle towards the ground. She could hear Lindsey howling in laughter behind them as Alex continued to scream. 

“Wow Alex, didn’t know you could scream like that,” Lindsey laughed as they got off the ride.

“Shut up Lindsey.” Alex said trying to fix her hair. 

“I vote we do this ride again, just to hear Alex scream again.”

“Ha Ha very funny. How about we go on a spinning ride and see how you two are feeling then.” Tobin and Lindsey looked at each other quickly before raising their hands in defeat. 

“Alright Al, you win. Anyways we have to be back at the buses in 20 minutes. I don’t think we’ll have time for another ride. How about ice cream?”

Tobin glanced at her watch. 7:40pm. “Perfect! Just before 8pm too.” Their coach had a strict ‘no sugar' after 8pm rule when they had a game the next morning. 

They found an ice cream stand near the meeting point. The rest of their teammates slowly started to appear with similar ideas of a last minute ice cream. The team chatted happily as they ate their ice cream. 

“Yo I see coach coming! Everyone eat your ice cream!” Emily shouted to the crowd. 

Everyone on the team quickly went into power eating mode. Alex took a huge bite of her ice cream before instantly closing her eyes as a brain freeze hit. 

“Bad… idea….brain…freeze…” Tobin laughed as she watched Alex attempting to quickly eat the rest of her ice cream through a brain freeze. 

The team managed to devour their ice cream before their coach reached them. “Alright ladies. You all had fun?” They nodded happily. “Excellent. When we get back to the hotel, I want everyone in their rooms by 10pm. We’ll be doing room checks tonight.” 

The following day the Thorns made it into the finals after their victory against Tampa Premier. They’d be going up against Atlanta Fire in the final.

Tobin sat on Alex’s bed as they watched reruns of Friends on her laptop. They didn’t have anything plan for the rest of the day, in fact, their coach told them to ‘relax and have fun’. Lindsey and Emily had rented bikes and decided to ride around the coast. Allie, Alex, and Tobin had plans to visit the boardwalk later in the afternoon to catch the sunset. 

“Tobin, your phone’s vibrating,” Alex said, nudging Tobin with her phone. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Tobin glanced at the caller ID. Julie. “Hey Julie, what’s up?”

“Well besides the fact that Atlanta kicked our asses and that I don’t get to get a pizza out of you, not much. Are you doing anything?”

“Just watching TV with Alex.”

“Would you wanna take a walk on the beach for a little?”

“Sure, uh, should I—”

“Would you mind if it was just the two of us? I promise I won’t take you away from your teammates for too long.”

“Yeah. Everything okay?” 

“Yeah. I’ll meet you in the lobby in 10?”

“Okay, see ya soon.”

Alex gave Tobin a quizzical look as she hung up the phone. “Everything okay with Julie? Seemed like a serious talk?”

“I don’t know…I think so?”

Tobin met Julie down in the lobby and they slowly made their way to the beach. They walked along the water in silence before taking a seat in the sand. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking recently.” Julie dug her fingers into the sand. “You know you’re all Christen talks about.” 

“I doubt that.”

“No really, it’s always I played soccer with Tobin and her friends, Tobin came to my game, Tobin and I watched Friends…”

“Yeah I guess after that bonfire, we started talking more, and she seems really chill.”

“I know she doesn’t really have friends up at school.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Oh come on Tobin. This girl’s basically my sister. And she's never once spoken about her friends in Portland. I mean she’d vaguely mention that was doing fine and had ‘friends’, but not like the type of friends you can talk to and jerk around with. That was until you came along… so tell me, am I right?”

“Julie…”

“Tobin, look, I know Christen so there must be a reason she wouldn’t tell me, and you go to school with her so you would know what’s actually going on. Christen was so carefree and happy before she went to Portland. Now, there’s always this hint of sadness in her eyes. Every time I ask she always says she’s fine. Is she being bullied or something?”

“No…”

“Then what? Please tell me Tobin.”

“Have you heard of Jaelene Hinkle?” Julie shook her head. “Christen’s father and Jaelene’s father went to school together and go way back.”

“Okay?”

“Well, you know that Portland Academy is full of rich assholes who have strong opinions about the lower class, right?” 

“I gathered.”

“Well…I’m the exact opposite of everyone at the school, same with Lindsey and Kelley. We’re poor, gay, scholarship students who play soccer for them.”

“And let me guess, they’re homophobic and hate that you’re taking their money?”

“Exactly,” Tobin chuckled at Julie’s accuracy. “Jaelene and her group happen to be the school bullies. They banged up Alex in a match and gave me really bad facial turf burn.”

“Shit…” Julie whispered. “So how does Christen fit into all of this?”

“I met Christen before soccer started when Jaelene bullied me on the first day of school.”

Julie’s face saddened at the sudden realization. “I hope what I’m thinking isn’t true.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“No way Christen would let something like that happen. She’s not like that. She’s a kind, caring human being. She’s —.”

“I know. Christen is a good person, an amazing. Just from the time that I’ve spent with her, I can see that she really cares. She just fell in with the wrong group.” Tobin watched as the waves cascaded onto the sand. “When Christen got to PA, she didn’t know anyone. She only knew Jaelene, and once you’re friends with Jaelene, it’s hard to become unfriends.”

“Has Christen ever… participated in anything that Jaelene did?”

“No.”

“But she didn’t stop it either?”

“No,” Tobin said sadly. 

“Why wouldn’t Christen tell me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she’s ashamed or embarrassed?” 

“Why wouldn’t she stand up against all that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe there’s a deeper reason behind it.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin looked sadly at Julie. She watched as Julie let her head fall into her hands. “Christen’s a strong woman.”

“I know. I know. It’s just. I’ve known her for my whole life. I don’t understand why she wouldn’t tell me.”

“Maybe she does want to tell you, she just doesn’t know how.”

“What would you do if you were me?”

“Well, I’d let her know that I love her no matter the choices that she’s made. I wouldn’t try and pry the truth from her, but let it come naturally. Just let her know that you’re there. Don’t judge her for the choices that she’s made.” 

“Thanks Tobin.”

“Anytime. I know that I haven’t known Christen as long as you, but I do care about her.”

“I know. I can tell. I’m really glad she’s got you.”


	10. Showcase

Chapter 10: Showcase

“Tobin, you look fine,” Alex said as she watched Tobin fidget with her shirt.

“Are you sure? Do you think I should wear a dress?”

Alex turned to face Tobin and placed her hands on her shoulders. “Yes, Tobin. You look hot and I don’t think you can really rock the dress look like me! Now can we please get going? You don’t want to be late for the showing.”

“Are you sure that you still want to come? You don’t have to, you know.”

“Of course I want to come! I wouldn’t miss this!” 

When they arrived at the Marriott Hotel’s conference room, Tobin was surprised to see how crowded it was already. The school had decided to run the showing as a charity event to support education systems in impoverished areas. She quickly checked in and got her name tag before heading over to where all of her photos were hanging. Alex wandered off in search of food before returning with a plate full of appetizers and two glasses of what looked like wine. 

“Alex, where did you get this?” Tobin asked inspecting the glass.

“Some girl just offered them to me. Just pretend like it’s water! I’m gonna go look around at some of the pictures.”

Tobin was thankful for the wine. It seemed to calm her nerves a bit. There were a few people who wandered up to her throughout the night to ask her about her photos. She was ecstatic to see that there were people who were actually interesting in buying photos.

“Oh! I see Christen!” Tobin’s eyes immediately scanned the area where Alex was looking. It wasn’t hard to spot Christen with her wavy, curly brown hair. She smiled when they made eye contact. However, her smile quickly faded when she caught sight of Jaelene close by. 

“I thought that it was just going to be Chris tonight.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

Tobin watched as the group slowly made their way around the room. Her nerves started to grow the closer they got. “Breathe Tobin.” She felt Alex’s hand intertwine with hers in an attempt to calm her. 

“Wow, didn’t realize you’d be here Tobin,” Jaelene said as she appeared in front of Tobin. “It’s unfortunate that no one seems to be interested in your photos.”

Tobin felt her grip Alex’s hand a little tighter. Her eyes flicked towards Christen who was in the back of the group with a complete look of sadness in her eyes. 

“Has anyone told you that you’re a bitch?” Alex said. Tobin felt her mouth drop in shock. “Why do you think it’s okay to say things like that to people?”

Jaelene’s eyes narrowed before focusing on Tobin. “Can’t speak for yourself Tobs? What’s wrong? You need your girlfriend to stand up for you? Or are you scared to say anything because you know I can take away your scholarship at the snap of my fingers.”  
Alex was about to retort when Tobin squeezed her hand tightly. “Don’t Alex, please.” 

“That’s right. Keep your girlfriend in line.” Jaelene turned. “Didn’t daddy teach you manners? Oh wait…I forgot you’re daddy’s dead…”

Tobin’s hand tightened around Alex’s hand as she fought hard to blinked back tears. 

“Man, these homos really need a man to show —” She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence because Christen, to Tobin’s surprise, stopped her. 

“Jae! Seriously! We’re in a public place. You really shouldn’t be saying things like that.” 

Jaelene looked at Christen in shock for a moment, before dismissing her actions. “Whatever. Let’s go.” 

Tobin let out the breath she was holding in as she watched the group move on.

“You okay?” Alex asked once the group was out of earshot. 

“I need some air.” Alex nodded as Tobin headed towards the front door. She took a seat in the far corner of the lobby. She let her head fall in her hands and quickly wiped away the tears.

Her mind was reeling at what had happened just minutes before. She was thankful that Christen had stopped Jaelene. Even though it wasn’t anything big, she was thankful for that little action. She didn’t know what she would have done if she’d let Jaelene finish that sentence. Either Alex would have thrown the punch or she would have. 

“Tobin?” She looked up from her hands and saw Christen standing in front of her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just peachy,” Tobin scoffed.

“I am so sorry Tobin. I didn’t know that they were going to be here. When I got here I ran into them in the lobby and…”

“I get it Chris. It’s fine.”

“Obviously it’s not.”

“Look, I understand that you’re in a tight situation, but I don’t know how many more comments like that I can take, especially when they involve the people I love.”

“I know. I know. And I’m so sorry Tobin. You have to believe me.”

“I do, and thank you for stopping Jaelene.”

“I couldn’t let her say something like that, not to you or Alex,” Christen said. She grabbed Tobin’s hands. “Tobin. I’m so so sorry. I should have kept them away.”

“It’s okay. I have to get back.” 

“Tobin, are we okay?” Christen asked sadly.

“Yeah…we’re okay…I just need some space. ” 

“Okay.” 

“I’ll see you later.”

“Okay…” 

Tobin glanced at Christen one last time before heading back into the conference room. She knew that she shouldn’t have been so hard on Christen, but she was sick of being Jaelene’s punching bag. 

She rejoined Alex next to her photos. They were silent for the rest of the night. She did see Christen come back and rejoin her ‘friends’. They stayed for another hour before leaving. 

“Did Christen come to talk to you?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“I think I was a little harsh on her.” 

“What did you say?”

“I said I get that she was in a tough situation but I didn’t like being the punching bag, and I told her I needed some space.”

“Some times a person needs to hear it. But at least she had the courage to say something to stop Jaelene.”

It was almost the end of the night when one of the auctioneers came and pinned up ‘sold’ signs next to all of her photographs.”

“Whoh, dude, you’re practically famous now,” Alex said, looking at the ‘sold’ signs. “Do you know who bought them?”

“Sir, do you know who bought the photos?” Tobin asked the auctioneer.

“There were multiple different buyers. But you’re the only photographer who’s completely sold out. Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” 

“See Tobin! I told you! You’re on your way to fandom!” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Tobin’s and Alex’s family had the tradition of celebrating Christmas together. This year it was at Tobin’s house. Tobin and her brother had helped her mother in the kitchen all afternoon preparing the Christmas feast. Tobin’s sister Perry had flown in for Christmas with her husband Taylor and had gotten Katie a ticket as well. 

“Why don’t you two wash up before the Morgans get here?”

Tobin showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater before lying in bed. She threw on Friends and waited for 6pm to roll around. She felt her phone vibrate on her nightstand around 5:50pm. 

Christen - merry christmas Tobin

She smiled at the text and quickly typed out a response. They hadn’t really talked since the showcase. She was about to send it when she changed her mind and hit the call button. The phone rang a few times before she heard Christen’s voice. 

“Hey. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Hey,” Christen said happily. “No you’re not. I’m just sitting with my dogs outside. I wasn’t sure you’d respond. I know we kinda left on a rocky note.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I was angry and upset and I guess I was a little harsher than I meant.”

“It’s okay. You had every right to be angry. I should have stepped in before she even got to you. I just…I don’t know I’m a fucking chicken.”

“But you did step in. Even though it wasn’t when you wanted, you did. That’s what matters.”

There was silence before Christen changed the subject. “So how’s you’re Christmas going?”

“Good. Spent the whole day in the kitchen cooking with the fam, and now we’re just waiting for Alex and her family to get here. And Perry and Katie decided to surprise my mom by flying out for Christmas this year.”

“Oh my god, that’s amazing. Does your mom know?”

“No not yet! Their flight landed a half hour ago, so they would be here any minute.”

“I bet your mom is gonna be so happy!”

“Yeah! It’s been hard on her not seeing them. Especially after my dad died, holidays have been really hard for her.”

“You’re a really amazing daughter Tobin. Always putting everyone before yourself.”

“Thanks Chris.” 

Tobin heard the doorbell ring and voices downstairs. She wasn’t surprised when a few moments later Alex came into her room. Alex mouthed “Christen?” Tobin nodded. 

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Alex gave Tobin a smirk before receiving a punch in the arm from Tobin. “I’m just saying!” 

They joined their families downstairs for cocktails before dinner. Christmas was probably the one occasion in which her mother would actually offer her wine. They were all gathered in the living room telling stories when the doorbell rang. Tobin and Jeff smiled deviously as they watched her mother head for the door. 

“PERRY! KATIE! HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD! JESUS CHRIST YOU’RE HERE.” 

“Hey mom,” Perry said happily, pulling her mother into a tight hug. “Thought we’d surprise you for Christmas.”

“Hope that’s okay,” Katie said happily. 

“Of course it’s okay! Oh! It’s so good to see you two!”

The evening was spent laughing, drinking copious amounts of wine, and telling ridiculous stories of what happened that year. Christmas was Tobin’s favorite time of year, not because it was the gift of giving, but it was because she got to spend time with her whole family. She got to see her family together, happy. She got to see her mother smile and laugh. It was probably one of the best Christmases that she’d ever had. 

After dessert, coffee and tea were made and everyone gathered in the living room once more. Jeffery went around passing out presents to everyone. Tobin found a small pile of presents in front of her. They went around the circle in turns opening presents. Tobin’s family had a rule that everyone only has to get each other one present. Tobin had gotten her mother a new set of kitchen knives that her mother had been eyeing for the past few months and she’d gotten Jeff the new FIFA 19 game that he’d been saving up for. She’s spent two days at the mall trying to figure out what to get Alex. She’d settled on a new soccer bag since Alex’s was sewn together and duct taped in ways you couldn’t imagine. 

She’d gotten new pair of shinguard from Alex, and a new set of longboard wheels from Jeff. Her last gift was squishy and there was an envelope attached to it. “I thought we said one gift mom.” 

“Just open your presents, Tobin,” her mother said smiling. 

Tobin opened the present first to reveal at light blue sweatshirt. When she unfolded it, she noticed the UNC logo on it. Her eyes opened in realization as she quickly went to open the letter. She scanned the letter. “Congratulations on your acceptance to UNC Chapel Hill. We are pleased to offer you a full ride athletic scholarship! Oh my god!” 

“Congratulations honey,” her mother said, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

“Oh my god, wow, I can’t believe it’s happening.” Tobin reread the letter again. “Wow.” 

“I knew you had it in you,” Alex said, nudging Tobin. “Congrats.”

The remainder of the night seemed to fly by. It was around 11pm when yawning could be heard throughout the room. Tobin and Alex had the tradition of a sleepover after Christmas ever since they were eight years old. Things hadn’t changed. 

It was past midnight when they finally climbed into Tobin’s bed. Alex curled up next to Tobin, resting her head on Tobin’s chest. 

“I’m really proud of you Tobin.” 

“I’m really proud of you too, Alex. Berkeley is lucky to have you.” 

“You think we’ll ever play each other?”

“Most definitely, and I’ll kick your ass.” 

“Yeah right! In your dreams Tobin.”


	11. Christen's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peek of Christen's Christmas after her phone call with Tobin.

“Christen you out here?” She quickly attempted to wipe away the snot and tears as Tyler rounded the corner. “Christen? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Christen sniffled.

“Honey.” Tyler wrapped her arms around Christen. 

Christen couldn’t hold back the sobs and tears any longer. She cried and cried, and when she couldn’t cry anymore, Tyler just held her.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m a horrible person Ty.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.” 

“Christen, you cried when you killed a fly. You’re not a horrible person.” Christen remained silent. “Look, I can see that you’ve been struggling ever since you started at PA. You know that you can talk to me about anything.”

“Can we get out of here? Go to the beach or something?”

“Yeah. Let me grab a blanket.” 

Christen waited for her sister to get back before they headed down to the beach together. They sat in silence for a while. Christen was glad that Tyler didn’t push her to talk. To be honest, she had no idea where to start.

“You’re right. I have been struggling,” Christen said breaking the silence. “There are so many things, and I don’t even know where to start.”

“Well, tell me about what’s bothering you the most.” 

“You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Dad.”

“What’s dad got to do with this?”

“Tyler, just please promise me.” 

“Okay, I promise not to tell dad.”

“You know, I never wanted to go to PA in the first place. I wanted to stay here and go to school with all my friends.”

“I know.”

“You remember Cornell Hinkle, dad’s best friend since like forever.”

“Yeah, they went to PA and college together, and they worked together for a while.”

“Well his daughter, Jaelene, goes to PA…” Christen cracked open one of the beers that Tyler had brought. “When dad told me I was going to PA, I was angry, upset, and I felt so alone. I didn’t have any friends when I got there and everyone had been going to that school since grade school so everyone knew each other. I felt like a complete outsider. But Jaelene took me under her wing and we became friends. I didn’t feel so alone.” 

“So what happened?”

“Well I spent that summer playing club soccer and traveling, and when I came back and started Sophomore year…things were… different. There were two new scholarship kids on the team and Jaelene seemed to have it out for them. She’d say the most horrible things to them, tease them, embarrass them, god, and I just watched in the background as she did it. I didn’t say anything or do anything to stop her. But the teasing and tormenting didn’t stop with the soccer team, it started to happen with students. Everyone is terrified of her and her gang, which includes me.”

“Christen, you’re a good person. You have good intentions.”

“Please stop saying that. That’s what everyone tells me, but I’m not a good person. If I were a good person, I wouldn’t still be friends with her.” 

“Why are you still friends with her?”

“Because I’m scared.”

“Scared of what? Scared of what she might do?” Christen went silent, too silent for Tyler’s liking. “Christen, you can tell me anything. You know that right.” 

“I met someone that summer during soccer. We hit it off immediately.” She let out a shaky breath. “We got in a fight and, uh, broke up in November. We haven’t really talked since.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about him?” Tears started to well in Christen’s eyes once more. “Did he hurt you?”

“No. It’s nothing like that. It was my fault…I wasn’t ready.” Christen quickly wiped at the tears. “Jaelene’s family is extremely religious, and live a very Christian valued life. She found out that one of the scholarship kids was…um…was gay, and she’s made her life a living hell. She tried to get her scholarship taken away and now she’s been put on probation until she graduates.”

There was a moment of silence as she watched Tyler comprehend what she had just said. She watched her sister’s eyes slowly widen.“Christen…are you…are you gay?” Christen looked at her sister with tear-filled eyes and nodded. Tyler wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tightly. “You know I love you, no matter who you love. I love you just the way you are.” Christen couldn’t form words. She smiled and cried at the same time. “So what happened with this girl?”

“She was amazing. Her name was Olivia. She plays for Portland City United. We met during a showcase up in Washington. Things were going great, but she wanted to go public and I just wasn’t ready for that. I was afraid of what would happen at school, and I was afraid of what would happen if dad found out. I was just a chicken running with its head cut off.” 

“You know Dad loves you.”

“I know. But he’s also friends with all these religious people. I just, I don’t know. I don’t know what he’d do if he found out that I was gay. I want to say that he’d be fine with it, but I’m scared to find out if he’s not.”

“Well, when you’re ready. You tell him. I won’t say anything, but know you have my full support.”

“Thank you, Tyler.”

“I love you Christen, and I’m here for you…and I’m so glad you told me.”

“Thank you for hearing me. I feel like I’ve been cooped up in my own mind lately.” 

“What else you got cooking up there?” Tyler asked, poking at Christen’s temple. 

“A lot.” Christen looked down at the beer can for a moment. “You know you’re the second person I’ve told about all of this, well most of this to.”

“Who’s the first?”

“This girl I met at school. She’s was new this year, scholarship kid on the soccer team.”

“She cute?” 

Christen let out a laugh. “Cute as hell, and gay.”

“So let me guess, she’s oblivious to you?”

“I don’t know maybe, but that’s not the point. From the moment I saw her, I felt this draw towards her, but she hung out with all the other scholarship kids, and up until now, they hated me.”

“So what changed?”

“Tobin.” Christen smiled as she said Tobin’s name. “No matter how awful Jaelene was, Tobin never really associated me with them. She saw me as my own person.” Christen pulled out her phone and showed Tyler the picture she sent to Julie of Tobin eating pizza. 

“Damn. She’s cute.”

“I know! She’s amazing. She welcomed me into her group, and I guess I felt not alone for once. She’s got amazing friends, who actually want to be friends with me. I care about them. All of them.” 

“Let me guess Jaelene?” Christen nodded. 

“I sit back and watch her be terrible to them. I tried to pull myself out of the group, you know, not hang out with them after school or find excuses not to hang out with them at school. I’ve done everything just to try and distant myself, but that still doesn’t stop Jaelene from doing what she does best. Bully. I thought that since soccer was over, I’d have more reasons not to be around them. Things were going okay, until a right before I left.” 

“What happened?”

“Tobin was doing with photography showcase for charity, and I told her I’d come. I was actually looking forward to it. Jaelene had wanted to hang out, but I told her I had another thing to go. Anyways, I get there and to my surprise, I found Jaelene and her gang in the lobby. I spotted Tobin and Alex over by her photos and I just knew that it was going to be a shit show. When we got to them, Jaelene started saying all these hateful, homophobic comments towards them. She was about to say that they needed a man to show them, but I stopped her.” Christen let out a troubled sigh. “The damage was done. Tobin left for the lobby and I followed her. She said that she understood my situation and appreciated me stepping in, but she was tired of being the punching bag.” 

“I can understand that. After so many hits, you just can’t take it anymore.”

“I know that I have to confront Jaelene about this, but I’m terrified Tyler. I’m terrified that this will get back to Dad, and Dad won’t understand. I’m terrified that Jaelene will make my life a living hell. I’m terrified of literally everything. My anxiety is through the roof. I wake up in a panic some nights, and some nights I just don’t even sleep.” 

“Christen, sometimes the things we don’t want to do are the things that we have to do, no matter how terrified we are. You remember when I was dating Brad.” Christen nodded. “I knew that it was an abusive relationship, I knew that I had to get out, but I couldn’t. I was scared of what would happen, but I knew that I would never be happy if I didn’t. It was the scariest thing of my entire life. I thought about it for months, but when I finally did it, it was like this weight was lifted off my shoulders, and I knew that even though I might go through hell, I’ll end up happier than where I started.” 

“You’re the wisest person I know.”

“I miss this, us talking. I feel like we haven’t done this in a while.”

“It’s been a minute,” Christen laughed. “Thank you, Tyler.”

“You’re a strong woman Chris. I know that you’ll make the right choice.”


	12. NYE

Chapter 12: New Years Eve

Tyler sat next to Christen on their plane ride back to Portland. Tyler was attending the University of Portland and staying with Christen at their aunt’s house. When they got back, Christen and Tyler had dinner with their aunt and uncle. Immediately after, she changed into sweatpants, curled up in bed, and put on Friends. She was about to start another episode when she felt her phone vibrate. iMessage: Jaelene. She ignored it and tossed it to the end of her bed. 

Twenty minutes later her phone vibrated again. She ignored it. It was probably Jaelene. It vibrated again. She ignored it. Then again, and again. It must have vibrated 15 more times before she finally got fed up. 

Tobin - hey I don’t know if your back yet but if you are…you want to come to this new years eves party tonight?  
Tobin added you to ‘ppl I tolerate’ group chat.  
Kelley - dope name Tobs   
Tobin - thanks! Thought you’d like it  
Lindsey - so where’s this party  
Alex - serva’s, a guy Tobin and I went to school with   
Allie - yeah his parties are always good, just bring $5 and dress casually   
Tobin - by that …jeans and sweatshirt   
Alex - T you take the meaning of casual too literally  
Tobin - I enjoy comfort over fashion   
Kelley - I think I would be scarred if I saw Tobin in a dress   
Alex - Tobin you invited Chris right?  
Tobin - yeah, I don’t know if she’s back. She didn’t respond to my texts   
Lindsey - im pretty sure she’s back. I mean we start school in two days  
Alex - I hope she is, I want to see that girl party.

Christen laughed as she typed out a message in the group chat. 

Chris - count me in, as long as Tobin doesn’t wear a dress  
Kelley - she lives!   
Tobin - hey I think my calves would look fucking hot in a dress  
Tobin - we’re all meeting at my house in an hour and then walking from there  
Alex - don’t forget! dress casual!  
Allie - and bring $5   
Chris - *thumbs up* 

Christen quickly rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and Tobin’s old Portland Thorns sweatshirt. She put on a light layer of makeup. Her phone vibrated on the night stand. 

Tobin - if your drinking your staying over at my place tonight  
Tobin - no drinking and driving   
Chris - alright boss man :)

Christen grabbed a duffle from her closet and threw in a change of clothes and PJs, along with her toiletries. Tyler was in the living room watching TV when Christen appeared. 

“Going somewhere?”

“Yeah, Tobin and her friends are going to this party tonight.”

“Oh sounds like fun. Be safe!” Tyler called. “No drinking and driving.” 

Christen parked on the side of the road in front of Tobin’s house. She rang the doorbell once and waited. A few moments later, Tobin opened the door. 

“Hey Chris!” She was dressed in a similar outfit to Christen. Jeans, sweatshirt, and a beanie. 

“Hey. I’m not too early am I?”

“No not at all! Alex and Kelley are heading over any minute, and Lindsey and Allie are actually gonna meet us there. Let me take that upstairs.” Tobin motioned for Christen’s duffle. “Nice sweatshirt by the way.” 

“Thanks, honestly, probably the comfiest one I own.” 

They were soon joined by Kelley and Alex, who Christen noticed were quite smitten for each other. Tobin hung back with Christen as they walked towards Serva’s. 

“I’m really glad you decided to come tonight,” Tobin said as they walked.

“Me too. I was about to ignore all those texts, but I guess the constant vibrating really got to me.”

“Well, I’m glad we were able to annoy you enough.”

They fell behind Alex and Kelley, and Christen could feel her nerves starting to grow.

“You know, I’m really glad that we became friends. Honestly, I think my life is so much different.”

“How so?”

“I’m happier, for one. I feel like I’m surrounded by people that actually want to be around me, and you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah Tobin, you. You get me in ways that a lot of other people don’t.”

Tobin smiled at Christen before wrapping an arm around her. “I’m glad…cause you’re truly a very interesting person…and I can’t wait to figure you out.” 

They arrived outside of Serva’s house and it was already booming. They dropped five dollars at the front door and quickly made their way into the kitchen. Tobin grabbed her and Christen two beers. 

“Tobin! So glad you could make it,” Serva shouted, wrapping his arms around Tobin and lifting her off the ground. “And Alex, my beautiful lady!” 

“Serva, this is Christen. We go to school together!” 

“Ah, so you’re the infamous Christen that Alex and Allie talks so much about.”

“All good things I hope!” Serva smiled and gave her a playful nudge. “So, Tobin, can I challenge you to a game of pong?”

“Oh, prepare to have your ass kicked!” Tobin shouted, following Serva into the next room. The rest of the group followed. Christen watched in amusement as Tobin easily sank the ping ball in the red solo cups. There was no competition. 

“Damn Tobin, every time,” Serva said, chugging the last of the beer. 

“You love it. Don’t deny it.”

“Alright, who’s up next?” Serva glanced around before his eyes landed on Christen. “Christen!”

Christen laughed nervous as she took Serva’s place. Alex placed two beers in front of her and handed her the ping pong ball. “Prepared to lose!”

Tobin had to admit Christen was giving her a run for her money. They were both down to only one cup left and Christen had just missed. Tobin could feel the buzz starting to come on.

“Alex, kiss my ball for good luck!” Alex gave the ball a quick kiss before Tobin let the ball sail across the table. It landed cleanly in the cup, cause Tobin to shout in excitement. “Chug! CHUG!” Christen laughed as she chugged the rest of her beer before tossing the can at Tobin.

“Alright ladies, let's start a game of Kings. I need to get DRUNK!” Kelley shouted, rounding up the gang. Serva and a few of his friends joined them. 

They found a clearing in the living room and Kelley pulled out of deck of cards and placed them in the middle of the circle. “Y’all know how to play?” They nodded. “Alright, everyone, choose your poison. 

Christen looked around as everyone scrambled back to the kitchen. Tobin and Christen grabbed a handful of random beers and a half empty bottle of rum. “Alright, I vote Christen goes first.”

“What! Why me?” 

“Cause you’re the newest,” Alex said sweetly. “Now, draw.” 

Christen pulled the card from the top of the deck. Three. She took a swig from her beer before placing the card in front of her. 

“Tobin, you next!” 

Tobin reached for a card. She smiled before placing the card in front of her. Five. “Drink suckers!” 

They continued in the circle. Kelley chose Alex as her drinking mate, and Lindsey and Allie both ended up drawing sixes causing all the girls to drink. Alex drew a Jack. 

“Alright! Never have I ever…been with a guy!” Allie rolled her eyes at Alex before taking a shot of vodka. Tobin glanced over questioningly at Christen noticing that she hadn’t drank. “Never have I ever…gotten a tattoo.” Christen felt her jaw drop as Tobin raised the bottle to her lips. “Never have I ever…jumped off a roof into a pool.”

“Seriously Al,” Tobin laughed as both her and Allie drank. “You suck.” 

Christen drew a King next. “Alright everyone’s gotta drink twice for whatever card gets drawn.”

“Damn, Chris be trying to get everyone drunk tonight,” Serva cheered. 

They played a few more rounds of Kings before they were all significantly plastered. Christen, Alex, Tobin, and Kelley soon found themselves in a competitive game of flip cup. Christen and Tobin on one team and Alex and Kelley on another. 

Tobin screamed in triumph as she flipped the last cup successfully. Kelley and Alex both groaned as they chugged the rest of the beer in the their cups. “Suckersss!”

Christen laughed as she watched Tobin. She loved getting to see this playful, fun, and very drunk side of Tobin. “What you looking at?” Tobin asked, her cheeks slightly flushed. 

“Uh, nothing.” She could feel her cheeks burn. 

“Okay! Well we’re about to play another round of pong. You in?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

They easily creamed both Kelley and Alex, twice. By the time 11pm rolled around, they were all stumbling happily around the house. Christen and Alex had taken a seat on the couch as they watched Kelley and Tobin play another ridiculously drinking game which ended in both of them chugging their beers. 

“You enjoying yourself?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah. I haven’t had this much fun in a while.”

“I’m glad you came tonight. We really enjoy hanging out with you, and Tobin, especially seems much happier when you’re around.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she kinda lights up, you know,” Alex said. “She’s been through a lot, and I’ve seen her when she’s really down. She’s never really been the same since her dad died, but ever since she met you…she’s been more like the Tobin I used to know. It’s nice.”

“Here.” Christen glanced up at the voice and noticed a hand holding out a full glass of water. “Drink up.” Tobin handed the other glass to Alex. 

“Shouldn’t you also be drinking water?” 

“Got it right here,” Tobin said, reaching for the first glass on the table. 

“I’m going to go find Kelley, make sure she isn’t still drinking,” Alex said getting up from the couch. 

“Mind if I sit?” Christen shook her head. “Having fun?” Christen smiled and nodded. “Good.” She was about to ask Tobin if they could talk outside when they were rudely interrupted. 

“Tobin! We’re going to play one more round of flip cup! Let’s go!” Allie shouted from the doorway. Tobin quickly chugged the rest of her water before getting up. 

“You wanna come?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” Christen took the reprieve of aloneness to get herself together. “Christen get it together!” She whispered to herself. 

“There you are,” Lindsey said appearing from around the corner. “I need a partner to play Edward Forty hands with.”

“Alright!” Christen agreed, following Lindsey into the next room. 

She soon found both of her hands duck taped between a 22oz beer bottle with blue jungle juice in it. So this is what Pairs Edward Forty hands is…There was a group of ten of them standing around with their hands taped.

“Alright first team to finish their drinks and untape themselves win!” The boy blew a whistle and Lindsey and Christen both started downing their drinks. Christen was thankful for her high tolerance with alcohol. She quickly finished her drink before Lindsey and started twisting her hands. She was laughing as she watched Lindsey try all different ways to free her hands from the sticky plastic. At one point, she glanced over at Lindsey who was gnawing at the tape. 

“Jesus, Lindsey,” Christen laughed. “How’s the tape taste?”

“Shut up and untape me,” Lindsey slurred. 

Christen quickly managed to undue the tape and Lindsey cheered in excitement as they were the first group to successfully drink and unbind themselves. “Wow, didn’t know you had it in you Chris!” 

“I guess I’m full of surprises!” 

“Alright everyone, eleven minutes to midnight!” Someone shouted from the kitchen. “Eleven minutes!” 

“Alright. I gotta go find Allie, make sure she’s not smooching it with a rando guy tonight!” 

Christen wandered through the rooms trying to find everyone. She found Kelley and Alex cozied up on the couch together. They really did look cute. She searched the rooms again looking for Tobin, but she couldn’t find her. She was about to due a third round when she spotted a familiar beanie on the porch. She opened the porch door, drawing Tobin’s attention to her. 

“Hey,” Christen said, wrapping her arms around herself. “What are you doing out here?”

“It was getting a little stuffy in there.” Tobin turned and leaned against the banister. Christen noticed two unopened cans of beer in front of her. “So Edward-Forty hands, did you have a good night?”

“Oh my god, you saw that!”

“I did indeed. It was probably the highlight of my night,” Tobin laughed. “Remind me next time to be paired up with you.” 

Christen rested her arms against the railing and gazed out in the snow speckled backyard. “You know I could have been curled up in my warm cozy bed watching Netflix and eating popcorn right now.”

“But, you’re not. You’re out here having the time of your life with me!” Tobin smiled drunkenly. 

“That I am.”

“NINE MINUTES!” They heard someone shout. 

“Another year gone,” Tobin sighed, assuming the same position as Christen. “I’m really glad you came…I like seeing this side of you…relaxed, carefree, happy.” 

“and Drunk?”

Tobin laughed. “And drunk. I gotta say, you’re quite the partier, you’re giving Alex and Lindsey a run for their money.”

“EIGHT MINUTES.” Tobin glanced back at the sliding door at the party. 

“Thanks for keeping me company out here,” Tobin said. She motioned towards an unopened can of beer. Christen nodded and Tobin cracked both of them open. “Got any resolutions?”

“Enjoy the rest of high school with my new friends.”

“New friends huh?” Christen chuckled and nodded. “Well I’m glad. They all like spending time with you. I think they might like you more than they like me.”

“I don’t think that’s possible. Who wouldn’t like you?”

“I can think of a few people.” 

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of them before Christen felt the urge to just spill everything to Tobin. 

“Tobin…I…I’m so sorry for the way Jaelene treated you…I…”

“Chris,” Tobin said, cutting her off. “It’s in the past.”

“I know, but I should have done more. I’ve been beating myself over not doing more…you guys are my friends and I just sat there and let her say and do horrible things to you.”

“We’re tough cookies, we can take a few hits,” Tobin replied absentmindedly.

“FIVE MINUTES!”

Christen opened her mouth to say more, but quickly stopped in when she felt all the courage leave her. They stood in silence sipping their beers. The noise from inside grew louder and louder as midnight approached. She heard the countdown start from inside the house. Tobin turned to look at her giving her a soft smile. 

“It’s nice not to be alone at midnight.”

“Three, two, one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!” There was an eruption of noise from inside the house. Tobin and Christen both laughed as they looked into the house. 

“Happy New Year Tobin.”

“Happy New Year Chris…” 

Tobin leaned in and Christen almost panicked before she realized that Tobin was pulling her into a tight embrace. She felt her chest flutter as Tobin pressed against her. She hoped that she didn’t hear the hitch in her breath.

“Chris…” Tobin whispered into Christen’s ears. “You have no idea how badly I want to—”

“I FOUND THEM!” The pair jumped and lurched away from one another. Kelley and Alex were staring back at them from the glass door. 

Christen frantically looked everywhere except at Tobin. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. What had Tobin wanted to badly to do? Kiss her? She wished. She felt a warm hand intertwine with her cold hand, instantly calming her nerves. 

“You okay?” Tobin’s voice seemed so far away. “Chris…hey…” Christen trained her eyes on Tobin. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…um…I’m okay…”

“GUYS LETTGO!!!!” Kelley shouted drunkenly. “WE TIRED!” 

Tobin rolled her eyes causing Christen to laugh, her embarrassment fading. They gathered their things and began their walk back to Tobin’s. Lindsey had walked to Allie’s, who lived up the street from Serva. Kelley was staying at Alex’s. 

Tobin felt a warm hand intertwine with hers as they walked. She glanced down and smiled at Christen’s hand. Christen steadied herself against Tobin as the alcohol’s affect continued to grow on her. When they reached Tobin’s house, they stopped off in the kitchen and both drank two glasses of water. They made their way upstairs and changed for bed. Tobin took the inside while Christen took the outside of the bed. They didn’t say another word to each other that night.


	13. I'll Always Be Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-NYE

Chapter 13: I’ll Always Be Here For You

Christen awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She reached over for Tobin, but was met with a cold bed. She opened her eyes a little wide and found the bed empty next to her. A slight feeling of panic filled her mind as she glanced around the room. 

“Tobin?”

“I’m here,” Tobin said entering the room carrying a glass of water. “Here. Drink up.” She placed two aspirin and the glass in Christen’s hands. 

“Thanks,” Christen said, swallowing the aspirin. “How are you not dying?.” 

“Oh I was dying about two hours ago…” 

“I’m sorry if I kicked you or snored or anything.”

“Nah, you sleep like the dead.”

“I do not!” 

“Yeah, you kinda do. I had to put my hand over your mouth to see if you were still breathing.”

“You stayed up last night?”

“Not all night. Just most of it. I don’t really sleep well after a night of drinking. I don’t really know what it is, I just never sleep no matter how hard I try.” 

“God,” Christen said, falling back in bed. “I feel like I’ve been kicked by a horse.” 

“You consumed a surprising amount of alcohol last night…”

“So did you!” Christen argued back.

“How about I make some breakfast?”

“You don’t have to do that Tobin…”

“I think I do,” Tobin said, glancing down at Christen. “You look like death.” 

“Wow, such flattering words to hear first thing in the morning.” 

“Up, up!” Tobin hopped off the bed and disappeared. She came back a few minutes later with a towel in her hand. “Go take a shower, and I’ll make us breakfast.” She flung the towel at Christen which hit her square in the face. 

“I hate you,” Christen groaned as she rolled herself out of bed. 

She padded down the hall to Tobin’s bathroom, turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. The warm water seemed to clear her mind of all its racing thoughts, all but one. The soft words Tobin had whispered into her ear had got all her thoughts flowing. Did Tobin want to kiss her? What other things could she have so badly wanted to do? Would Tobin even remember what had happened last night? If she was being honest with herself, parts of last night were extremely blurry. “Jesus Christen get it together. You are just friends. That’s it. If she had feelings for you she would have already done something about it.”

She turned off the water and quickly changed before heading downstairs. The faint sound of whistling could be heard from the kitchen. Tobin was in the kitchen whistling to herself as she scrambled eggs. 

“Smells good!”

“Jesus. How long have you been standing there?” Tobin asked in shocked. 

“Were you just whistling to Miley Cyrus?”

“No…” Tobin said guilty. Christen narrowed her gaze at Tobin. “Okay, maybe…it’s just such a catchy song.” Christen burst out laughing. “Shut up and eat your eggs.” 

“So got any plans for the rest of the day?” Christen asked. 

“Well, I was gonna go visit my dad’s grave later today and then probably just chill with Alex and Kelley. What about you?”

“Well considering this hangover is not going to go away any time soon, I was thinking about laying in bed all day and watching Netflix…you know really finish this break with a bang.”

“You should come hang with us!” 

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“Oh please Chris, you’re part of our group!” Christen smiled at that statement. “I’ll text everyone.” 

They decided on hanging at Tobin’s house that evening. Christen had made an excuse to leave Tobin’s so that she could go to her father’s grave in peace. She changed in her comfiest clothing and took a seat on the couch next to Tyler.

“So did you have a good night with Tobin?” Tyler asked. 

“It was amazing. I haven’t had that much fun in a while.”

“Did you two?” Tyler made an obnoxious kissing sound causing Christen to immediately roll her eyes at her older sister. 

“Ew Ty, don’t ever make that sound again…and no we didn’t kiss.” 

“WHY!”

“Because I chickened out! We were out on the porch just the two of us and we were talking and it was really nice, and then the count down started, and when it hit midnight, she leaned in and I thought she was going to kiss me and I started to internally freak out but then she hugged me and I was a little annoyed that she didn’t kiss me. BUT, before we were rudely interrupted she said that ‘You have no idea how badly I want to…”

“Want to what!?”

“Well she didn’t finish cause Alex and Kelley interrupted us and the moment was kind of broken after that.”

“Well did you talk about it this morning?”

“She didn’t bring it up so I was kinda assuming that she didn’t remember since we were both pretty drunk last night and even some of my memories are fuzzy.”

“Ugh! Christen! I wanted hear juicy gossip about the two of you. Are you going to talk to her about it?”

“I will.”

“When?” Christen didn’t answer and a long period of silence ensued. 

She felt her sister’s eyes narrowing in on her. “I will soon! I promise. I just need to adjust to all of this.” 

“Okay, well if you need someone to talk to, you know I’m always here.” 

“Thanks Ty. I promise that I will talk to Tobin.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Tobin wrapped her jacket tighter around her body as she walked through the cemetery. She spotted the snow covered headstone next to what was now her favorite tree in all of Portland. Carefully brushing the snow off the white marble, she looked at the name engraved. Jeffery Heath Sr. 

“Hey Dad,” she said quietly, crouching down next to the stone. “I made it another year, although it’ll never be an amazing year without you…I got a full ride scholarship to UNC to play soccer! Mom was really ecstatic and bought the whole family UNC soccer sweatshirts. I guess when I get there I’ll have to buy her a #1 Mom shirt. Bet she’d love that, don’t you think?” She traced the outline of her father’s name. “I met someone…well were not dating or anything…but…dad she’s amazing-. She’s funny and caring, and even though she has her demons…there’s just something about her that…that makes her perfect! I think you’d really like her. Her name’s Christen…Christen Press. She also plays soccer and she’s one hell of a forward. She even gives Alex a run for your money and you remember how good Alex is!” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Christen waited her car outside of Tobin’s house. Tobin had told her to come at 5pm, but at 5pm she’d texting Christen telling her she’d be a few minutes late. Christen figured that Tobin had lost track of time when she was visiting her father’s grave and was driving about now. She was surprised when she saw Tobin walking quickly up the street. She got out of her car and greeted the half frozen Tobin. 

“Tobin! You’re frozen!”

“I-I’m o-okay,” Tobin stuttered, her teeth chattering against each other. 

“Did you walked to the cemetery?” Tobin nodded.

“D-didn’t, h-h-have the c-car.”

“I would have driven you. All you had to do was ask!” Christen said with concern. “Come on let’s get you warmed up.”

Christen turned on the hot water for Tobin. She went to Tobin’s room and found the warmest pair of clothes she could find before returning to the bathroom. “Tobin, I grabbed you a change of clothes. They’re on the counter.” 

Tobin pulled the shower curtain back to reveal her face. “Thank you Chris. I owe you.”

Christen retreated to the living room and turned on the TV while she waited for Tobin to shower. Twenty minutes later, Tobin came down the stairs dressed in the clothes that Christen had picked for her. Christen lifted the blanket that was around her and draped it over the two of them. 

“Warmer?”

“Much!” Tobin smiled. “Thank you.”

“Any time…but next time…just ask for a ride,” Christen said. Tobin smiled and nodded.

“I didn’t want to trouble you…but I will next time.”

“Good…where’s Alex and Kelley?”

“Well, they said they were running late, but let’s be real, they were probably too caught up in bed to realize the time. I’m sure they’ll be here at some point.” Christen laughed at Tobin’s inference. “You hungry?”

“Starving?”

“How about we order pizza?”

“With extra olives?” Christen asked enthusiastically. 

Tobin chuckled. “With extra olives.”


	14. Valentines Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter is so short! Wanted to give you guys a little something something since the next few chapters are going to take just a little bit longer than usual! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 14: Valentine’s Surprises

Tobin closed the cash register for about the 200th time that night. She was the only one working Valentine’s Day shift since Alex had plans with Kelley and Allie managed to get a date with Bati after swooning over him for months. Tobin was tired and hungry. She’d had early morning pick-up practice with the Thorns before heading to school, and then to work. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a big pizza and Netflix. She was thankful that the last movie was at 10pm, which meant she could be out of there by 1am. 

After she dealt with the final stragglers for the 10pm movie, she started cleaning up the area getting it ready to close. She swept the empty theaters and mopped the floors and tended to the bathrooms. 

Her phone vibrated on the counter as she restocked the candies. Christen. Christen was away at a tournament in Seattle for the weekend. She’d seriously considered asking Christen is she wanted to hang out on Valentine’s Day, just as friends, and see if maybe it would become more, but when she found out that Christen was going to be away that idea went out the window. 

Her and Christen had been doing this dance around each other. Subtle touches here and there but nothing more. There had been more that one occasion in which Tobin just wanted to grab Christen and kiss her, but every time she resisted. She’s fought the urge to ask if Christen was gay. She’s fought every urge possible when she was with Christen. 

Christen: hey! just got to the hotel! How’s work  
Tobin: exhausting…I’m tired and starving…i could eat the world’s biggest pizza right now   
Christen: how much longer do you have?  
Tobin: should be out of here by 1am  
Christen: aww I’m sorry T, wish I could send you pizza through the phone

They texted for a few minutes before Christen had to get to bed for her games tomorrow. It was 12:10pm when patrons slowly started exiting the theater. She waited impatiently for the last customer to leave before she quickly swept and clean the last theater. It was 12:45am when she finally turned off the lights and locked the place up. 

The drive home was quiet and she was exhausted when she entered the house. She was starving but she was too tired to cook food of any kind, so she headed straight for her room. The smell of pizza hit her as she opened her door. She flicked the lights on and resting on her desk was a box of pizza from her favorite place. A piece of paper was taped to it, written in handwriting that she recognized as Alex’s. 

Couldn’t have you starve on me! Eat up 17!  
-Christen 

P.s. Alex is the best!!

Tobin chuckled as she reread the note again, before digging into the extra-large cheese pizza with extra olives.   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Christen lay in her hotel bed texting back and forth with Tobin. She really wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with Tobin, just hanging out as friends, but her stupid club team decided to enter in a tournament that happened to land right on Valentine’s Day. 

An idea clicked in her head when Tobin had told her that she was tired and hungry. She quickly looked up pizza places around Tobin’s house before shooting Alex a text. 

Christen: Alex! Any chance you could do me the biggest favor?  
Alex: Depends on the favor  
Christen: I want to surprise Tobin  
Alex: okay, keep talking   
Christen: well she’s at work right now and we were just texting and I wanted to order her a pizza and get it delivered to her house before she got home  
Alex: Oh Kel and I are right by Tobin’s favorite pizza place! We’ll pick one up and put it in her room   
Christen: OMG YOU’RE THE BEST! I OWE YOU!!   
Alex: well I’ll charge you for two pizza’s then, since Kel is still hungry after a romantic four course dinner   
Christen: not surprising that girl is a bottomless pit! Thanks Al. Any chance you could write a note with it   
Alex: sure!

She waited until Alex confirmed that she dropped the pizza at Tobin’s house, before she finally got ready for bed. She went to bed that night, content, and happy.


	15. Chapter 15: Return to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been a little MIA, i forgot my log in and then my computer crashed so had a look of rewritting to do, but I'm back! hopefully chapters will be sightly more regular from now on! 
> 
> let me know what you think of the current direction of the story! I promise that preath is coming soon!

Chapter 15: Return to Hell 

Tobin remembered the day well. It was March 25th. The weather had finally cleared up enough for her to skateboard to school with caution. She woke up with a smile on her face as she read Christen's morning message. Christen had left for a four-day long tournament in Utah. They’d fallen into the habit of sending each other good morning messages. It started with Tobin finding funny memes or photos and sending them to Christen when she was scrolling through social media in the morning. Tobin had done her best to repress her feelings for Christen. She continually told herself that she’d rather have Christen as a friend than risk ruining it by professing her feelings for her. Every night, Tobin went to bed wondering what would have happened if she had just told Christen how she felt. Maybe the feeling was mutual? Or maybe Christen would never want to see her or speak to her again.

Her high spirits faded when she arrived at her locker after her free period. Written in red spray paint were words F…A…G…Tobin heard giggles coming from the down the hall. She didn’t have to look to know that it was Jaelene and her group. She quickly opened her locker, emptied her things, and smear the paint to erase the letters, and headed toward her secret spot under the school bleachers. 

She tried to shake the unsettling feeling in her gut. Things like these never really got to her; she’d usually shake them off, but for some reason, this really got to her. She wrapped her brains trying to figure out if she had said or done anything that would piss Jaelene off but she couldn’t think of anything. She heard her phone vibrate several times, before she finally turned it on silent. She just needed to be alone. 

She spent the rest of the school day in the gym before heading home. The parking lot was almost empty except for a few cars. She put in her headphones and started her ride home. The revving of engine caught her attention, she turned just in time to see a Jeep speeding towards her. The splitting sound of wood echoed through the deserted streets. The sound of a car speeding away was the last thing that Tobin heard. Tobin’s head ached as she pulled herself from the ground. A sharp pain radiated through her left wrist as she got up. There were a few cuts on her arms and legs, and she could feel the blood trickling down her temple. Her skateboard lay in multiple pieces and her backpack was flattened by the tires. 

“No, no, no, no, no.” Tobin reached for her bag but she knew it was ruined. Her camera was broken in more ways that one. 

Tears began to stream down her face. She didn’t care that she was in the middle of the street, bruised and broken. The last remanence of her father was gone. She gathered her broken pieces of took a seat on the curb and cried. She cried until she couldn’t cry anymore.

“Tobin!” Coach Sinclair’s voice filled her ears. She felt a pair of soft hand on her face. Warm eyes stared back at her. “Are you okay? What happened? You’re bleeding!”

“Coach?” Her own voice seemed to echo in her head. 

“Come on, we taking you to the hospital.” 

Tobin didn’t argue. She allowed Coach Sinclair to help her into her car. She remained silent as they drove to the hospital, but she was thankful that Coach stayed with her.

“I’ll need to call your mother,” Coach spoke softly. 

“Wait,” Tobin said. “I’ll do it…can you just…um, wait here with me?” Tobin took her coach’s hand nervously as she dialed her mother’s number. 

“Of course.” 

She tried to keep it together, but the moment she heard her mother’s voice, she cracked. “M-mom..”

“Tobin? Are you okay?”

“Um,” Tobin's voice cracked. “No…I’m at the hospital…can you, uh…can you come to get me?”

“Are you there with anyone?”

“Yeah, Coach is here with me.”

“Okay honey, I’m on my way. Can you put your coach on for me?”

Tobin handed the phone to her Coach. She watched her leave the room to talk in private. She knew her mother would demand answers at some point, but she couldn’t deal with it right now. Too many things were going through her mind at the moment, she couldn’t focus on anything. 

Thirty minutes later, her mother arrived at the ER. She talked with the nurses and Coach before finally entering Tobin’s bed area. 

“Oh honey…”

“I’m okay, mom. Can we just go home please?”

“Okay,” her mother said. “Doctor’s said you don’t have a concussion, but you do have a hairline fracture to your wrist and they want you in an air cast for the next couple of weeks.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll call the school and let them know you’ll be out for the rest of the week, and I’ll let the Thorns know you can’t make practice for the rest of the week as well.”

“But I can still compete in the tournament next week.”

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” 

Tobin was thankful that her mother didn’t ask her any question of what happened, even as she loaded up the broken pieces of Tobin’s skateboard into the trunk. Tobin headed straight for her room when she got home. She curled under the covers and lay there until sleep finally took over. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Kelley stared at the smeared red paint dripping from Tobin’s locker. She knew exactly who the culprit was, Jaelene. 

Kelley: linds you see Tobin?   
Lindsey: no…i’ve been looking for her, she missed class! I walked by her locker…what the hell happened to it?  
Kelley: I don’t know it looked like someone bled all over it  
Kelley: i’ll take the first floor 

Kelley roamed the first floor looking for Tobin, but no luck.

Kelley: I checked everywhere on the first floor…nada   
Lindsey: she’s not on the second floor…maybe she went home?  
Kelley: she’s not responding to any of my texts   
Lindsey: maybe she’s processing?  
Kelley: I hate that this happened   
Lindsey: she found of this morning that Tobin and I got the UNC spots and not her  
Kelley: she hasn’t done anything to you has she?  
Lindsey: no  
Kelley: okay, good. Let me know if you hear from Tobin   
Lindsey: likewise 

Kelley figured that Tobin was processing and that she would reach out when she was ready. It wasn’t until later that evening that realized something was up. Her phone vibrated from under the counter. She ignored it at first while she helped customers, but then it vibrated again and again. 

“I’m sorry,” she told her coworker. She glanced down at the caller I.D. “It’s family…Hey, Al.”

“Where are you?” Alex spoke frantically. 

“Work…what’s up?”

“Is Tobin there?”

“Um, no…”

“She was supposed to meet me at my house for practice, but she never showed, and I can’t get a hold of her. She always tells me when she’s gonna miss practice…I’m worried…I tried going by her house but no one was home.”

“Shit…” Kelley pinched the bridge of her nose. “Something happened at school today, and…”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know exactly…I walked by her locker this afternoon and it was covered in red spray paint. I looked like there was something written, but she smeared the paint so I couldn’t make it out.”

“THAT BITCH! It’s Jaelene isn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“WHY?”

“She found out today that Tobin and Lindsey got the UNC spots and not her.”

“Jesus Christ! She’s got some nerve…” Alex hissed. “She better watch her back. Cause this bitch is out for blood.”

“She’s got more than one enemy right now.”

“Kelley, I’m getting really worried about Tobin. This isn’t like her to not respond.” 

“I’ve tried her cell multiple times but no answer.”

“I tried her mom and Jeff and neither of them answered.” 

“Jesus…”

“WAIT! I think I just saw her mom’s car go by!” There was a moment of silence. “It’s definitely her!”

“Well go! Tell me what’s going on!”

Alex made her way quickly towards the Heath’s house. She knocked twice on the door and waited. Cindy Heath appeared in the doorway. She was surprised when Cindy didn’t open the door wider, but instead stepped outside and closed the door behind her. 

“Hello Alex.”

“Hi, Cindy, um I’ve been trying to reach Tobin all afternoon. She missed practice. Is she okay?”

“Yes, she wasn’t feeling well. She’s resting right now.”

“Oh okay. Can you tell her I stopped by?”

“Of course.” Cindy opened the door again and retreated inside. Alex caught a glimpse of splintered wood sticking out of a bag, and she could have sworn it was bright orange. The same color as Tobin’s favorite skateboard. 

Alex: she’s at home, but her mom wouldn’t let me in to see her   
Kelley: what? Her mom always lets us in   
Alex: I know! Her mom said she wasn’t feeling well and was resting   
Kelley: well at least we know she’s alive

——————————————————————————————————————————

Christen stared at her phone. She stared at the two blue text bubbles she’d sent, each unanswered. Had something happened? Tobin usually always responded to her morning messages. She figured that she’d been busy the first day, but the second day with no response started to worry her. Maybe Tobin was busy with school? She’d tried to call Tobin but it went straight to voicemail. 

She’d texted Alex, Lindsey, and Kelley, and they were all in the dark about Tobin. Neither of them had heard or seen her since school on Monday. Alex had told her that her mom said she wasn’t feeling well, but since then, nothing. Alex had tried to visit the next day, but it was still the same thing. Her mother wouldn’t let any of them in. She was flying home tomorrow and her first stop was Tobin’s. 

She let out a frustrated sigh and sent one last text to Tobin before turning off her phone for the night. 

Christen: please let me know you’re okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Do you like the direction that this story is going in?


End file.
